A new Series of Hamtaro!
by Xero Wright
Summary: **Complete!** This is a new series of Hamtaro. Rated PG for mild language and romance. Please R/R! No Flames!!
1. Chapter 1: More HamHams?

Hamtaro FanFic New Series Part 1: Confusion Episode 1: More Ham-Hams? (Sorry if this isn't much of an episode, but it'll get better, I promise!!)  
  
Hamtaro: *sitting in his cage, watching Laura leave*  
  
Laura gets up from her bed and leaves the room, saying "I'm going to school now! Bye Hamtaro!"  
  
Hamtaro: Now to get back to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse! *gets out of his cage and makes the usual exit down the drainpipe on top of his house*  
  
*Meanwhile, at the Clubhouse..*  
  
Boss: Where is Hamtaro? He's late.  
  
Bijou: He'll be here, just wait!  
  
Maxwell: Maybe his human left a little later than usual?  
  
Howdy: Don't ask me! *quietly* I'm not the one who's all over about him. *Bijou hears him and blushes*  
  
Dexter: Hope he didn't keep his human up all night like he did before.  
  
Boss: I think he's coming, I can hear him running.  
  
*Hamtaro literally jumps and slams into the door, forgetting to reach down and open it*  
  
Bijou: *goes and opens the door for Hamtaro* Are you alright?  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up and dusts himself off* Yeah, I'm fine, lets go sit down at the table.  
  
*everyone is sitting down*  
  
Dexter: Was she late for school again, Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: Just woke up late.  
  
Boss: A little TOO late?  
  
Bijou: Don't antagonize him, he had to run to get here you know!  
  
Boss: Sorry, Bijou. Sorry, Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro: It's alright Boss. So, what's up for today?  
  
Dexter: I heard there were more Ham-Hams around the neighborhood.  
  
Howdy: It gets more crowded every day.  
  
Boss: Wonder if they can find this clubhouse?  
  
*Just then the door opens* *2 Hamsters walk in*  
  
Hamster 1: Is it alright if we come in?  
  
Hamster 2: It's freezing out there!  
  
Boss: Sure, come inside.  
  
Both Hamsters: Thanks! *they come in and grab two chairs and sit down*  
  
Hamtaro: Why don't you two tell us your names?  
  
Hamster 1: My name is Laguna. (*No, I'm not using names from Final Fantasy 8*)  
  
Hamster 2: And my name is Aeris. (*Not Final Fantasy 7 ones, either, I just ran outta ideas.*)  
  
Bijou: Welcome to the Clubhouse!  
  
Laguna: Thanks.  
  
Aeris: Thanks.  
  
Oxnard: Let's open a box of sunflower seeds, I'm hungry!  
  
Boss: Oxnard, you ate 15 minutes ago!! You're gonna turn into a Garfield if you don't stop eating so much!  
  
Oxnard: I just love eating them!! I cant help it!  
  
Hamtaro: Just let him, Boss.  
  
Stan: Yeah, Bossman, let's just give him a break and lets everyone party!!  
  
Bijou, Pashmina and Sandy: PARTY!!!!! Penelope: Ookyoo!  
  
Howdy: Alright!!  
  
Maxwell: I don't know if we should party EVERY day!  
  
Dexter: Hm.  
  
Panda: I'm all for it!  
  
Snoozer: Zu.zu..party..  
  
Cappy: *goes with Oxnard and opens the spare box of sunflower seeds*  
  
*Meanwhile, outside the cave.*  
  
Mysterious Hamster: Hmm..I cant decide..Pashmina, Sandy or Bijou. No matter. Whichever one I choose, I'll get her no matter what! I get everything!! Hahaha!!  
  
*after the party, in the clubhouse.*  
  
Oxnard: Now I'm full..how about all of you?  
  
Rest of Ham-Hams: Us too!  
  
Boss: What's that sound?  
  
*inside cave, about 100 feet away from door to clubhouse*  
  
Mysterious Hamster: Pierre! Which one do you want?  
  
Pierre: I want Princess Bijou.  
  
Mysterious Hamster: And what about you, Buster?  
  
Buster: I'll get Sandy. And you'll get Pashmina, Rad?  
  
Rad: Yeah.  
  
*they set a little explosion to happen right outside the clubhouse*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Hamtaro: What was that?!  
  
To Be Continued in Episode 2. 


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion attack!

Episode 2: Confusion Attack! Meet Rad, Pierre and Buster!  
  
Hamtaro: *opens the door, and sees 3 hamsters running out of the cave* Come on everyone, follow me!!  
  
*the Ham-Hams Badabada out of the cave and come up*  
  
Boss: What the?!  
  
*Three Hamsters were standing in front of them*  
  
*Pierre was almost as big as Boss, but not on the muscle sort*  
  
*Buster was a blue hamster about Maxwell's size*  
  
*Rad was a brown hamster ¾ the size of Bijou*  
  
Rad: Ah yes, I'm sure one of you knows us?  
  
Hamtaro: It's you, Rad!  
  
Bijou: Pierre?  
  
Cappy: What are you doing here, Buster?  
  
Buster: *trying to keep an innocent face to keep what they really want from them* Just coming for a visit. See ya next time!  
  
*they run off*  
  
Hamtaro: What do you think they were up to? Why did Rad look like he was going to do something to one of you?  
  
Bijou: Same with Pierre, and Buster.  
  
Boss: *silently to himself* I think I know what they want.they want Bijou, Pashmina and Sandy! Well, me and Hamtaro won't let them take the ham-girls away!  
  
Boss: Hamtaro, come here, I need to tell you something important.  
  
Hamtaro: *goes over to Boss* What is it?  
  
Boss: I think I know what they want. They want Bijou, Pashmina and Sandy.  
  
Hamtaro: WHAT!!  
  
Boss: Keep your voice down or the others will know!!  
  
Hamtaro: Sorry.  
  
Boss: Now then, we gotta keep them away from the girls, alright?  
  
Hamtaro: It's a plan! *walks back up to the group*  
  
*Next Day.*  
  
Boss: It's a picnic day. Everyone after they eat will have a partner that they will help look for acorns on acorn hill.  
  
Stan: I'll go with Bijou!  
  
Maxwell: Why don't we vote on who goes with who or let someone choose?  
  
Dexter: I'll choose! *to himself* So I'll get Pashmina instead of that goof, Howdy.  
  
Howdy: I heard that!  
  
Dexter: I think Hamtaro and Bijou should go. *Boss glares at Dexter, then at Hamtaro* Then Maxwell and Sandy, then Penelope will follow with Pashmina and me.  
  
Howdy: No way! Pashmina is coming with me, she wouldn't want to go with you!  
  
Dexter: Silence. Then Cappy will partner with Boss, and Stan will partner Panda. Also, Laguna will partner Aeris.  
  
*the Ham-Hams each go to their partner*  
  
*and then they go to Acorn Hill*  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile, outside Acorn Hill*  
  
Rad: This is where they said they'd be.  
  
Buster: Yeah, but this isn't good.  
  
Pierre: Why not?  
  
Buster: Cause, remember that they are in a group.  
  
Rad: YOU IDIOT! They are separating, right? You can get them then. Just trick the others into something.  
  
Buster: Oh, right.  
  
  
  
*Back on Acorn Hill*  
  
*the Picnic is over, and the partners go to look for acorns*  
  
*Hamtaro and Bijou go first*  
  
Hamtaro: *busy picking up acorns*  
  
Bijou: *looks over at Hamtaro for a moment, blushes, and turns back again, also picking up acorns*  
  
*they both sit down under a tree, their pile of acorns sitting in front of them*  
  
Hamtaro: I'll go get us a drink of water from the ocean, ok?  
  
Bijou: Ok, hurry back alright?  
  
Hamtaro: I will. *runs to the ocean with a bucket*  
  
*behind the tree*  
  
Pierre: Now's my chance to kick that screwball Hamtaro out of the picture and claim Princess Bijou!  
  
Pierre: *steps out from behind the tree*  
  
Bijou: Oh, hello, Pierre.  
  
Pierre: Why don't you just knock that screwball Hamtaro out and come with me??  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro is NOT a screwball!  
  
Pierre: Yeah, uh-huh.  
  
Bijou: *throws a mean look at Pierre*  
  
Pierre: *to himself* Well, that screwed everything. *out loud* How do you know that? He could be tricking you.  
  
Bijou: He's not!  
  
Pierre: You have no proof that he is. He's just a liar, he doesn't love you.  
  
Bijou: How can you say a thing like that! *thinks about what he said*  
  
  
  
*meanwhile, at the ocean*  
  
Hamtaro: *gets the bucket full of water, and sees Rad come up*  
  
Rad: Yo, stay away from Bijou, she belongs to Pierre now.  
  
Hamtaro: No she doesn't!  
  
Rad: *punches Hamtaro in the face* Stay away from her or else!  
  
Hamtaro: *punches Rad back* You don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Rad: Ah, if only you guessed. Bijou doesn't like you.  
  
Hamtaro: What?! Yes she does! Shut up!  
  
Rad: How do you know that?  
  
Hamtaro: Because she does like me! Now get lost! You (Hamtaro called Rad something that cannot be said here, or this FanFic would be rated R)!!  
  
Rad: You'll pay for saying that! *picks Hamtaro up and throws him in the ocean*  
  
Hamtaro: *tries to swim back to shore, but forgets that he cant swim, and hopes that Bijou comes soon.*  
  
  
  
*back at the tree*  
  
Bijou: He's in trouble. *stands up*  
  
Pierre: You don't want to save him, you don't like him, and he doesn't like you. *laughs devilishly to himself*  
  
Bijou: *runs to the ocean*  
  
Pierre: *a look of anger flashes in his eyes and he runs after Bijou, trying to stop her*  
  
  
  
*at the ocean*  
  
Rad: Bijou doesn't like you, and you can just wait all you want!  
  
Hamtaro: *finds a rock in the ocean and throws it at Rad before finally sinking under the water*  
  
*the rock flies up and knocks Rad in the head*  
  
Rad: Too late for you! You're sunk!  
  
*just then Bijou arrives on the scene*  
  
Bijou: What have you done to Hamtaro!!!  
  
Rad: He is indisposed.  
  
Pierre: *catches up to Bijou and grabs her, forbidding her to go after Hamtaro*  
  
Bijou: Let go! *breaks out of his grip and dives in the water after Hamtaro, forgetting she can't swim because she's a hamster*  
  
Rad: You idiot! You weren't supposed to let HER die!  
  
Pierre: It wasn't my fault; YOU should have grabbed her when you had the chance! *just then, Bijou and Hamtaro come out of the ocean together*  
  
Rad: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!  
  
*Hamtaro and Bijou run off in search of the others*  
  
Rad: Come on! We have to follow them before they warn the others!  
  
*Rad and Pierre run after them*  
  
To Be Continued in Episode 3 


	3. Chapter 3: Warning!

Episode 3: Warning!  
  
*Meanwhile, Buster was following Sandy around, careful not to be spotted by her or Maxwell*  
  
Maxwell: Whoops, dropped my book somewhere back there, go on, I'll catch up.  
  
Sandy: Ok.  
  
Sandy sits down at the tree, waiting on Maxwell to return. Meanwhile, Buster sneaked up behind her, decided not to stay and chat, and grabbed her and ran, Sandy yelling for Maxwell.  
  
Maxwell: Sandy's in trouble! *runs, following the noise*  
  
Maxwell comes up to a spot where it looks like a cliff. Sandy was hanging on it, and Buster had fallen off the cliff. Maxwell helped Sandy up, and asked what happened.  
  
Sandy: Buster tried to trick me into hating you, and I pushed him off of the cliff because he kept saying bad things about you, but he grabbed my hand and I nearly went down with him!  
  
Maxwell: Something must be going on..  
  
Just then, Hamtaro and Bijou came running up.  
  
Hamtaro: All three of them are against us! They're trying to get Bijou, Pashmina and Sandy! Though the one after Pashmina helped try to keep me away from Bijou, saying-  
  
Maxwell: Lies about her, right?  
  
Hamtaro: How did you know?  
  
Sandy: Buster tried the same thing to me.  
  
Bijou: This is bad.  
  
Hamtaro: You said it.what are we going to do? I bet Rad and Pierre are coming after us now.we have to warn the others!  
  
Maxwell: Hamtaro, you look after Bijou and Sandy. I'm going to stop them!  
  
Sandy: Maxwell!!  
  
Maxwell: *sees Rad and Pierre and runs to stop them*  
  
*they collide*  
  
Rad: You'll pay for that!  
  
Pierre: *jump kicks Maxwell*  
  
*back at Hamtaro, Bijou and Sandy*  
  
Sandy: He's in trouble!!  
  
Hamtaro: You two stay here, and hide! I'll go help him.  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, it's too dangerous!  
  
Hamtaro: I must go, Bijou, or Maxwell will be defeated!!  
  
Bijou: .Ok. But please come back safe for me.  
  
Hamtaro: *holds her hands in his* I will. *lets go, turns around and goes to where Maxwell, Rad and Pierre are* Alright, let him go now!!  
  
Rad: And if we don't?  
  
Pierre: There's no way a puny little hamster like you is going to stop us!  
  
Boss: *arrives on the scene* So, like I thought, you, Rad, and you, Pierre, were trying to get Bijou and Pashmina! Well, me and Hamtaro wont let you get near them!  
  
Rad: Oh no, it's Boss!  
  
Hamtaro: How did you know we were here, Boss?!  
  
Boss: Bijou and Sandy came running to me, telling me that you and Maxwell were in trouble, so I ran here as fast as I could.  
  
Hamtaro: Just in time, too!  
  
Rad: Let's get 'em, Pierre! *picks up Pierre, and launches him at Boss*  
  
Boss: *jumps out of the way as Pierre goes soaring past him*  
  
Pierre: *lands right after he goes past Boss*  
  
Boss: Why do you think they want the ham-girls so bad, Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: Beats me.  
  
Rad: *dashes at Hamtaro and punches him, resulting in Hamtaro being slid backward*  
  
Pierre: *comes and does a surprise jump kick at Boss, resulting in him being sent soaring and hitting a tree*  
  
*Dexter, Howdy, Panda, Laguna, Aeris and Pashmina arrive*  
  
Pashmina: Are you alright, Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up and rubs his head* Yeah.  
  
*Bijou and Sandy also arrive*  
  
Bijou: HAMTARO!! Are you ok? I saw what Rad did to you.  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah, but I think I bruised my head.  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, we need to run before they get us again! Boss, take the others and follow behind us!  
  
Boss: Alright! *to himself* Why didn't Bijou ask if I was okay?!  
  
*Hamtaro and Bijou run the opposite direction, followed by Boss and the rest of the good ham-hams*  
  
Rad: You IDIOT! They're getting away!!!  
  
Pierre: YOU go after them, if it's so important to you! I've had enough for today, I nearly broke my head after you threw me at Boss!  
  
*Rad and Pierre keep bickering to each other while the other ham-hams arrive back at the clubhouse*  
  
  
  
*meanwhile, at the cliff.*  
  
Buster: *climbing over the top of the cliff* Man, Sandy's hands are powerful! When she becomes my ham-girl, I'll make the rest of those hamsters PAY!  
  
  
  
*at the clubhouse*  
  
Hamtaro: *runs in, along with everyone else and he shuts the door once all the ham-hams are inside* What a relief, we got away from them!  
  
Maxwell: I didn't realize they were so tough.  
  
Dexter: Well, at least everyone's still safe. Wonder what those three are planning to try next?  
  
Boss: Well, when they do, we'll have a plan to stop them once again.  
  
Hamtaro: I think something is wrong..  
  
Bijou: What is it, Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: I think they're going to team up on us. Next time, I think it's gonna be a little more difficult.  
  
All Hamsters: HEKE?!!  
  
To Be Continued in Episode 4. 


	4. Chapter 4: The HamGirls Are Missing!

Episode 4 - The Ham-Girls - Gone?!  
  
Hamtaro: *has just made his usual exit through the drainpipe outside his house*  
  
Boss: Hamtaro! There's an emergency!  
  
Hamtaro: What is it now, Boss?  
  
Boss: They came back! And they took Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy and Aeris with them! Hurry and get to the clubhouse!!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh no! Let's go!  
  
*at the clubhouse.*  
  
Hamtaro: *bursts in through the door* What happened?!  
  
Oxnard: Don't ask me, I didn't see it, I just heard that the ham-girls were taken!  
  
Dexter: I believe I saw it. While each one of them were on their way to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse, one of that gang of hamsters (Rad, Pierre and Buster) took one of the hamsters and went somewhere south of here. One of those hamsters must have come back to get the last one. We have to save them!!  
  
Boss: I never thought they'd actually go that far just to get the ham- girls.  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* I knew they'd try it! *out loud* Alright, Hams, we have a mission to undertake!  
  
Rest of Hamsters: Yeah!  
  
*at the Gang's Hideout.*  
  
Rad: Good job, you two. Now we have FOUR girl-hams. This is better than I expected.  
  
Buster: Yeah, but I bet Hamtaro and Boss will come for them soon.  
  
Pierre: If they do, we'll be waiting on them!  
  
*the ham-girls are chained to a tiny wall*  
  
Rad: Jeez, I wish we didn't have to use so much force - we didn't steal them just to imprison them, did we?  
  
Buster: Well, it's an improvement over the past few ideas YOU'VE had.  
  
Pierre: Enough!  
  
Bijou: You'd better unchain us!  
  
Pierre: And if we don't unchain you? What can you do while you're all chained up?  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro will come for me, he always does!  
  
Pierre: We will be waiting on him this time.  
  
Bijou: *to herself* Come on, Hamtaro.  
  
*right outside the clubhouse*  
  
Hamtaro: So, which way do you think they went?  
  
Dexter: I said to the south of the outside of the cave. It's.that way. *points south*  
  
*all the Ham-Hams follow Dexter as he leads them into the gang's territory.*  
  
*at the Gang's Hideout*  
  
Rad: I can see something outside.but not clearly. Hey Buster, come look out there for me.  
  
Buster: *looks out the window* It's Hamtaro and the rest of those pesky hamsters!  
  
Rad: WHAT THE?! How did they find our hideout?!  
  
Pierre: It had to be a lucky guess.  
  
Bijou: I knew they'd come for us!  
  
Pashmina: I hope they hurry.  
  
Sandy: Being chained to a wall is so uncool.  
  
Bijou: Yeah.*to herself* Please hurry, Hamtaro!  
  
*right outside the Hideout*  
  
Boss: Alright, we're here.  
  
Laguna: I'll get them for taking Aeris from me!  
  
Hamtaro: Don't worry, Laguna, we'll get Aeris back, along with the rest of the ham-girls and we'll teach those bad hams a lesson!  
  
Maxwell: I hate to be negative.but I don't think they'll ever learn until we beat them too many times.  
  
Boss: *jaw drops anime style* What?! They'd better learn to stop!  
  
Hamtaro: Enough! Let's just get in there! *kicks the door to the Gang's Hideout open* Rad! Pierre! Buster! This time you've gone too far!!  
  
Rad: So we heard.  
  
Pierre: This is the one time you won't survive!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro! Help!  
  
Pashmina: Stan! Howdy! Dexter! Get me out of this!  
  
Sandy: Maxwell!!!  
  
Aeris: Laguna! Help me!  
  
Hamtaro: *quietly to Boss* I have an idea, Boss. You distract them, along with the rest. I will rescue Bijou, Laguna will rescue Aeris, Stan will rescue Pashmina, and Maxwell will rescue Sandy. The rest of you distract those three!  
  
Boss: Huh?! But I want to save.  
  
Hamtaro: *interrupting* There's no time for argument! Now please do it!  
  
Boss: Alright then, Hamtaro. Good luck, buddy.  
  
Boss: *starts dashing at them from different angles, confusing them*  
  
Howdy and Dexter: *teams up and attacks Rad*  
  
Panda: *keeps using Hamster Karate moves on Pierre, forcing Pierre to keep blocking*  
  
Cappy: *keeps trying to jump kick Buster, forcing Buster to keep getting out of the way*  
  
Hamtaro: *runs over to where Bijou is and unchains her* Are you alright?  
  
Bijou: Yes.thank you again, Hamtaro. *kisses Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *goes dark red*  
  
Maxwell: *unchains Sandy* Come on, we have to help the others!  
  
Sandy: .Right.  
  
Stan: Yo, Pashmina girl, I'm here to rescue ya!  
  
Pashmina: Cut the chat please Stan.  
  
Stan: Alright then. *unchains Pashmina* Come on, we need to help Boss and the others stop those three bad Hams!  
  
Laguna: I'm here, Aeris!  
  
Aeris: You came for me!!  
  
Laguna: Well, of course I did! *unchains Aeris* Come on! *runs to where Boss and the others are and helps them stop the bad Hams*  
  
Aeris: *Follows*  
  
Bijou: I think we need to go help the others!  
  
Hamtaro: *still red, but snaps out of the trance* Yeah, let's go!  
  
*they run with the others to help*  
  
Rad: You wont get away this time! *picks Pierre up and hurls him towards the Ham-Ham group*  
  
Pierre: *looks up and aims for Hamtaro this time*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, look out!  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and kicks Pierre in the face, and both of them get sent in different directions from the impact*  
  
Pierre: Ouch.*now has a black eye*  
  
Rad: Buster! We have to team up against them!  
  
Buster: Right! *they team up, side by side, then Charge at the hamsters*  
  
Boss: We're ready for you this time!!  
  
Hamtaro: And this time, they're gonna take a little trip! *backs up slightly, and sticks his foot out*  
  
Rad and Pierre: *try to stop, but are tripped up by Hamtaro and slam into the wall*  
  
Hamtaro: .A trip into the wall, that is!  
  
Bijou: *giggles*  
  
Boss: Watch out, they aren't through yet!  
  
Hamtaro: We better get back to the clubhouse!  
  
*they run out the door and get to the clubhouse*  
  
*Meanwhile, in the Hideout..*  
  
Pierre: Drat! They got away!  
  
Rad: Not this time. Now I have a master plan to get rid of those pesky hamsters and claim the ham-girls!  
  
*Uh oh. That means trouble for the Ham-Hams! Will they survive the oncoming plan that Rad has? Or will the Ham-Girls be stolen again and the other hamsters defeated? Find out on the next exciting episode of the New Hamtaro Series!*  
  
Whoa, that episode was longer than I thought it would be. Hope you all liked it. But those Bad Hams always have new ideas to get the Ham-Girls. This series gets me more and more excited about typing up the next episode! Enjoy what I have for now! I will have Episode 5 up later! 


	5. Chapter 5: Rad's Big Plan Pt 1

Episode 5 - Rad's Big Plan Pt. 1  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself, in his cage* In the past few days...some of our friends we knew a while back have turned on us. The world is not what it seems anymore. Now Rad, Pierre and Buster are against us, trying to get the Ham-Girls. What do they want with them?! And why are they using force now?!  
  
Laura: Hamtaro, you look worried. Well, take care, I'm going to school! And don't look so worried all the time!  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* You don't know what worried is to me! *gets out of cage and does his usual exit* I gotta get to the clubhouse and make sure nothing's happened yet.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Clubhouse...  
  
Boss: It's been 2 days since their last attempt. Think they're up to something?  
  
Oxnard: I just hope they quit by now.  
  
Bijou: I hope Hamtaro gets here soon. But I think Boss is right. Pierre is very persistent and will stop at nothing to get what he wants.  
  
Just then, Hamtaro came into the clubhouse.  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, why the worried look??  
  
Hamtaro: I believe they're at it again. Rad is persistent too. I heard what you were saying as I was coming in.  
  
All Hamsters: HEKE?!  
  
Boss: We haven't failed to stop them yet!  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah, but they got captured once!  
  
Howdy: That doesn't mean it won't happen again!  
  
Cappy: Don't act negative, Howdy! As long as we all keep an eye on the ham-girls, they'll be fine!  
  
Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy and Aeris: *all sigh*  
  
Hamtaro: I heard Rad saying something as we left those 2 days ago - he said something about a "Master Plan"...  
  
Boss: Master plan, eh...  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gang's Hideout...  
  
Rad: They'll never know what hit them this time!  
  
Buster: So, what's the plan again?  
  
Rad: You idiot, can't you put anything into that little head of yours?!  
  
Pierre: Just tell us the plan.  
  
Rad: *irritated* Alright. Usually, the ham-girls go out to get acorns at Acorn Hill.  
  
Buster: If you're thinking of capturing them again - it failed last time!  
  
Rad: Shut up! This one is different! This time, we really convince them that Hamtaro, Laguna, Maxwell and Stan don't like them. Then they will be ours to claim!  
  
Pierre: But, Rad, we already did that before and I nearly got a concussion, Buster fell off of the cliff, and you nearly got a dent in your head!!  
  
Rad: They don't have the ham-boys with them this time, you blundering buffoon! Oh alright, when they go to Acorn Hill, let's just set a trap for the other hamsters when we capture them this time.  
  
Buster: Actually, that sounds better.  
  
Rad: Good. We'll tie them up on...Volcano Mountain.  
  
Pierre and Buster: VOLCANO MOUNTAIN?!  
  
Pierre: You CAN'T be serious! We'd all die there if it erupted!!  
  
Buster: Yeah! You don't want the Ham-Girls to die, do you?  
  
Rad: Shut up and listen. We get rid of the pesky other hamsters, then we take the Ham-Girls back here to claim!  
  
Pierre: It's a plan then.  
  
*On Acorn Mountain...*  
  
Bijou: I think we should pick more acorns for the boys. They saved us, plus held off the bad ham's attacks until we could run.  
  
Sandy: Let's do that then!  
  
Pashmina: Yeah!  
  
Aeris: That's a great idea.  
  
*Not too far behind them...*  
  
Rad: There they are, right on schedule. Now's our chance. Pierre, you grab Princess Bijou and Aeris. I'll grab Pashmina. Buster, you grab Sandy, and this time don't fail!  
  
Buster: Alright, I'll try. But that ham-girl's got some moves!  
  
Pierre: Let's go before our chance slips away! *runs and grabs Bijou and Aeris and dashes off to Volcano Mountain*  
  
Buster: *grabs Sandy by surprise and runs to Volcano Mountain*  
  
Rad: *grabs Pashmina and runs* This time we have you and we're going to get rid of those pesky hamsters forever! *goes to Volcano Mountain*  
  
At the clubhouse, 2 hours later...  
  
Hamtaro: Where are they? It's been 2 hours...  
  
Boss: I have my suspicions... It's Rad and his buddies again, I'm betting.  
  
Outside the clubhouse...  
  
Rad: Hope those two can keep the four ham-girls tied up at Volcano Mountain... *grabs a little megaphone and yells* Alright, Hamtaro! Your precious Ham-Girls have been taken once again and we have taken them to Volcano Mountain! Better hurry, or it might erupt...Hahahaha! *runs out of cave and back to Volcano Mountain*  
  
Hamtaro: Hurry everyone! Let's get to Volcano Mountain!!  
  
Boss: You heard him! Let's GO!  
  
And they ran off towards Volcano Mountain.  
  
Meanwhile, at Volcano Mountain...Rad has come back after the megaphone thing had happened.  
  
Buster: Do you think they're going to follow you?  
  
Rad: Of course they are!  
  
Pierre: This time, we'll be ready! And they won't make it!  
  
Hamtaro: *runs up to the bottom of Volcano Mountain* Oh no!  
  
Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy and Aeris were tied up a few feet up on Volcano Mountain, which stretches up to about 20 feet.  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro! They're at it again!!  
  
Hamtaro: We're coming, Ham-Girls!  
  
Aeris: Do those Bad Hams who tied us up EVER stop trying to get us?!  
  
Sandy: I guess not.  
  
Rad: Hahaha! You are now going to be defeated! If this volcano erupts while you climb it, you will only have two options - either run away and the Ham-Girls be killed, or you save them and you be killed while they run off!  
  
Boss: Not if we can help it!  
  
They start to climb the Volcano. And they reach where the Ham-Girls are...but...the Mountain starts to erupt!! Fifteen feet above them, they can see the top of the volcano raging and about to erupt!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh no!! What are we going to do!  
  
Bijou: Hurry and get us out of here, Hamtaro!!  
  
Hamtaro: They tied you up in too hard of a knot to untie!! Have to find another way quick....  
  
Rad, Buster and Pierre run for their lives, as the Volcano starts to really shake and a bit of lava starts coming down the mountain. It looks like the end if the Ham-Hams cant untie the Ham-Girls! What are they to do? Find out on the next episode of the New Hamtaro Series!  
  
*Whew* I should change this to Suspense as well. Too bad you can't give it three rating things (Romance, Suspense, Humor, etc.) Oh well, keep reading these episodes and I'll have Episode 6 ready soon! 


	6. Chapter 6: Rad's Big Plan Pt 2

Episode 6 - Rad's Big Plan Pt. 2  
  
Recap on last Episode  
  
The Ham-Girls were captured by Rad and his pals. They took the Ham-Girls to Volcano Mountain and tied them up, and soon afterward, Rad went to the Clubhouse and sent a threatening message to Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams. They went to Volcano Mountain, but they couldn't untie the Ham-Girls because the ropes were too tight! Then the volcano stared to erupt! What will they do now? Find out on this exciting new episode of the New Series of Hamtaro!  
  
Start Episode 6  
  
The lava started seeping down the mountain.  
  
Bijou: *screams* Help us!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Ham-Hams! Team up and try to untie the Ham-Girls!  
  
Boss: You heard the Ham! Help them!  
  
Dexter, Howdy and Stan worked together trying to untie Pashmina. Cappy, Maxwell and Panda worked together to untie Sandy. Hamtaro and Boss finally got Bijou untied, and they worked with Laguna to untie Aeris.  
  
Pashmina, Sandy and Aeris: *screams* Help us! The Volcano is erupting!!  
  
And in the meantime, the lava still seeps down closer to where the other Ham-Girls are being tied.  
  
Boss: Almost got Aeris untied...  
  
Aeris was untied 15 seconds later and then all of them split up to help Pashmina and Sandy. But the lava was about 7 feet away from them!!  
  
Bijou: What if we don't make it in time!!  
  
Hamtaro: We will! Trust me!  
  
Bijou: ...I trust you, Hamtaro.  
  
But as they got Sandy untied, the lava was about 4 feet away from them!!  
  
Hamtaro: You all get Pashmina untied. I'm going to go stop Rad.  
  
Bijou: It's too dangerous, Hamtaro! You can't!  
  
Boss: I'll come with you. Hams, when you get Pashmina untied, waste no more time. Get back to the clubhouse.  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, please be careful! Come back in one piece for me!  
  
Hamtaro: I will. *runs down the mountain, Boss following right behind him*  
  
Pashmina got untied, and everyone else ran back to the Clubhouse right as the lava was just about to hit the ground.  
  
*At the Gang Hideout*  
  
Rad: *comes bursting in through the door* Haha, I can't believe it - they fell for it!  
  
Buster: YOU IDIOT! They would have died, but so would the ham-girls!  
  
Rad: They came at a surprising time! What was I supposed to do? It already started erupting when they arrived!  
  
Pierre: Still, we need to figure out a better plan.  
  
Rad: Well, this time, even though we are bad, I hope they make it out ok so we can still get the Ham-Girls!  
  
Buster: How about this time all three of us work a plan so there are fewer flaws?!  
  
Rad: Fine, fine...but no more dangerous things that would endanger the Ham- Girls, agreed?  
  
Pierre and Buster: Agreed.  
  
It seemed as though they still wouldn't give up, after they endangered the very lives of the Ham-Girls they wanted.  
  
*right outside the Hideout*  
  
Boss: This time we're gonna clean their clocks! They endangered the Ham- Girls' lives too!  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah, I know. This time, they are going down!  
  
*inside the Hideout*  
  
Rad: Darn it, they're here again.  
  
Buster: So they made it.  
  
Pierre: And I don't think they want us getting the Ham-Girls.  
  
Rad: Of course they don't. They just want to stop us.  
  
Buster: We're ready for them this time.  
  
Rad: Like last time, you mean?!  
  
Buster: Well, this time we're better prepared.  
  
*outside the Hideout*  
  
Hamtaro: They knew we were coming. No turning back now, ne?  
  
Boss: Nope. We have to go in and stop them now.  
  
And they opened the door to the Hideout and stepped inside.  
  
Boss: They must be hiding in the lower areas. We better find them.  
  
They find a set of stairs, but once they try to go down them, they change to a slide and Hamtaro and Boss are forced downstairs.  
  
Hamtaro: Definitely no turning back now.  
  
Meanwhile, at the clubhouse... All the Ham-Hams got back safely.  
  
Bijou: Oh no, I think Hamtaro and Boss have run into trouble!  
  
Sandy: How do you know these things?  
  
Bijou: I just know they're in trouble.  
  
Maxwell: I'm sure they'll make it back.  
  
Another hamster joins them in the clubhouse - Jingle!  
  
Jingle: Without the pillow over the willow, I won't gaze at the stars.  
  
Maxwell: We need your help, Jingle. We believe that Hamtaro and Boss have run into trouble at the Bad Ham's Hideout.  
  
Jingle: I have no idea. But I believe they can still make it. They have courage, and the skill needed to go on.  
  
Bijou: But what if they get trapped?!  
  
Jingle: I think you have nothing to worry about.  
  
Dexter: I don't know about that...  
  
Howdy: I think we should help him.  
  
Bijou: I will go alone to help Hamtaro and Boss.  
  
Cappy: We can't let you go alone, Bijou!  
  
Panda: It's too dangerous!  
  
Bijou: Alright then, Jingle, you and Cappy will come with me.  
  
Jingle: I think I should stay here.  
  
Cappy: You should go, Jingle.  
  
Jingle: If it's for a friend - I'll do it.  
  
And they set off for the Bad Ham's Hideout, but Dexter follows them out.  
  
Dexter: You'll need a little help if you're going to do this. I know the way.  
  
Bijou: We need all the help we're going to get.  
  
Dexter: Follow me!  
  
*Bijou, Cappy and Jingle follow as Dexter dashes off to where the Bad Ham's Hideout is.*  
  
Meanwhile, at the Hideout...  
  
Boss: Rad! Buster! Pierre! Show yourselves!  
  
Rad: We have been waiting on you.  
  
Buster: You both are fools to come after us again.  
  
Pierre: You will pay!  
  
*Rad, Buster and Pierre jump down from a table they were standing on and land in front of Hamtaro and Boss*  
  
Rad: This time, there is no escape!  
  
Hamtaro: We weren't thinking of escaping - we are going to teach you not to mess with us anymore!  
  
Buster: Try it!  
  
Meanwhile, outside...  
  
Dexter: We're here!  
  
Bijou: Finally, it took long enough. That place is a lot farther than I imagined.  
  
Jingle: This is not good...  
  
Cappy: Danger lurks in there...  
  
  
  
So Dexter, Bijou, Cappy and Jingle have found the Evil Ham's Hideout once again, thanks to the help of Dexter. And what about Hamtaro and Boss? Will they survive the oncoming assault of Rad, Buster and Pierre? Will Dexter, Bijou, Jingle and Cappy arrive to help them in time? Find out on the next exciting episode of the New Series of Hamtaro!  
  
*Long episode...took me a while to get the ideas for it* 


	7. Chapter 7: The Assault

Episode 7 - The Assault  
  
(Sorry if I'm not doing Jingle right, it's a FanFiction, right?)  
  
*At the hideout*  
  
Rad: You cannot escape!  
  
Buster: This time, you're through!  
  
Boss: We'll just see about that, won't we?!  
  
*At the entrance to the Hideout*  
  
Dexter: Let's hurry! *opens the little door and Dexter, Bijou, Cappy and Jingle go into the Hideout* Look! *points to slanted stairs that now is a slide* Are you all sure we're ready to go down there?  
  
Bijou: Yes! I want to make sure Hamtaro is okay!  
  
Jingle: *jumps down the "Stair Slide", and then Cappy, the Bijou*  
  
Dexter: ........ It's really dangerous. Wait for me! *goes down the slide as well*  
  
*Where Hamtaro and Boss are*  
  
Rad: Are you ready for your demise?  
  
Boss: Hamtaro, get out of the way and watch yourself! *dashes and launches himself at Rad*  
  
Rad: *gets hit by Boss, the impact sends them both flying*  
  
Buster: *launches himself at Hamtaro*  
  
Pierre: *does the same*  
  
Hamtaro: Yaaahhhh!!!! *jumps to the side and slides into the wall by accident*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!! *runs over to Hamtaro* We made it just in time! Are you alright? *holds her paw out to him to help him up*  
  
Hamtaro: *takes paw and stands up* Yeah, I'm okay. Boss knocked Rad out, but those other two are still intact.  
  
Jingle: Why, it's Bambobo!  
  
Hamtaro: It's Hamtaro, not Bambobo!  
  
Jingle: Changed it again, have you? Well, that's cool with me.  
  
Cappy: Jingle, now's not the time for that! Buster and Pierre are going to attack again!  
  
Buster: It's the end! *picks Pierre up and hurls him at Bijou*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, help!  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps in front of Bijou and takes the hit*  
  
Bijou, Jingle, Cappy, Dexter and Boss: *gasp*  
  
Bijou: No! Hamtaro!!  
  
Boss: Jingle, Cappy, Dexter, I have an idea! We can use their attack against them!  
  
Bijou: *runs over to Hamtaro's position* Are you alright?!?!  
  
Hamtaro: *groans, and stands up weakly* He hit me right in the stomach - and I'm still hungry.  
  
Bijou: *falls to the ground anime style* Does eating matter right now?  
  
Hamtaro: I just want to teach Pierre and Buster a lesson so they'll stop going after you Ham-Girls.  
  
Bijou: Yes, I understand.  
  
Hamtaro: *dashes and launches himself and knocks Buster out*  
  
Buster: *knocked out*  
  
Pierre: Not that easy! *runs off*  
  
Hamtaro: *anime sweat drop* Let's follow him!  
  
All the Ham-Hams at the Hideout follow Pierre down another set of steps. And they come face to face with a tiny Robot thing driven by Pierre!  
  
Pierre: You will never escape here! I will claim Princess Bijou!  
  
Bijou: You will not!  
  
Hamtaro: You won't, Pierre, because you'll have to get through all of us to get to her!  
  
Boss: Yeah!  
  
Dexter: You can't get past us that easily, Pierre!  
  
Jingle: I'll take my pillow under my willow and smash it in your face, Pierre!  
  
Cappy: Just try it, Pierre!  
  
Pierre: With pleasure! *drives it forward, determined to crash into them*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps out of the way again as Pierre tries to run him over*  
  
Boss: *jumps at the robot thing and crashes into Pierre, knocking him out of the robot thing*  
  
Pierre: Oh no, what to do, what to do.... *runs down yet another set of stairs*  
  
Boss: Everyone! Get in! We'll follow him!  
  
*Bijou, Hamtaro, Cappy, Dexter and Jingle jump in and they ride down the stairs, but what awaits them...*  
  
A bigger robot was standing before them, and he blasted the little one apart as the Ham-Hams jump out of it.  
  
Hamtaro: What's with him and robots?  
  
Bijou: He has a high IQ, so he's very good with building things.  
  
Boss: What?! Now what are we supposed to do with a maniac genius against us?!  
  
Hamtaro: The best we can to stop him!  
  
Boss: Hey...where's Jingle?  
  
Jingle: *Behind the big robot, holding a screwdriver, unscrews a few parts to the robot, and it falls apart*  
  
Pierre: *jumps out of the robot* Oh no....Dead end...  
  
Rad: Not over yet!  
  
Buster: We're back!  
  
Rad and Buster just came down the stairs and dashed over to Pierre.  
  
Bijou: They're all three here again!  
  
Dexter: Got any ideas?  
  
Cappy: Not a one.  
  
Jingle: *dashes back over to group* Me either.  
  
*Just then*  
  
Maxwell: We came to help!  
  
Sandy: You know you can't win alone!  
  
Pashmina: So we're going to help!  
  
Stan: Hamtaro-dude, we're here to help!  
  
Panda: I have something ready upstairs that can get rid of them!  
  
Hamtaro: Hurry and bring it down then!  
  
Panda: *goes back upstairs and brings down a big motor car that could go up stairs too* Hop in and I'll get you all outta here!  
  
And the Ham-Ham's jumped in the motor car and drove out of the Hideout so fast that smoke covered the area and the whole place rattled.  
  
Rad: We can't let them get away!!  
  
Buster: Yeah!  
  
Pierre: Got a new plan, anyone?  
  
*At clubhouse*  
  
Hamtaro: That was close.  
  
Bijou: I thought they had captured you, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Nah, if they did, you wouldn't have saw us there would you?  
  
Bijou: I guess not...  
  
Boss: *tries to get closer to Bijou*  
  
Bijou: *notices* Boss, I'm sorry, but I love Hamtaro.  
  
Boss: WHAT?!  
  
Rest of Ham-Hams: HEKE?!  
  
Hamtaro: Huh?!  
  
Bijou: *turns to Hamtaro and kisses him*  
  
Rest of Ham-Hams except Boss: *cheers*  
  
Boss: Harrumph! *glares angrily at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: I hear something.....  
  
*The clubhouse starts shaking like mad*  
  
Bijou: It's them again! They're going to try to wreck the clubhouse!  
  
Boss: Where have Laguna and Aeris been this whole episode?  
  
Cappy: They went directly home after that Volcano Mountain incident, scared of anything else that might happen.  
  
Hamtaro: At least they'll be safe.  
  
*rumbling continues...*  
  
Oh no! It seems that Rad, Buster and Pierre are at it again, and this time, they plan to wreck the Clubhouse, and steal the Ham-Girls again! What will Hamtaro and the other Ham-Boys do? Find out on the next thrilling episode of New Series of Hamtaro. You know, I think I need to change the name of the series... But I got no ideas! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Attack Of The Driller! Pa...

Episode 8 - The Attack of the Driller! Pt. 1  
  
Hamtaro: We need to get out there and stop them before they get too close to the Clubhouse!  
  
*The Ham-Hams opened the door, and ran down the caves, and reached a 6- way.*  
  
Hamtaro: Me and Bijou will go that way *points the way northeast* Boss and Stan will go Northwest. Cappy and Howdy will go to the east, while Pashmina and Dexter will go west. As for the final way, Panda and Jingle will go there.  
  
Rest of Ham-Hams: Right!  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: *run down the northeast path*  
  
*The path rumbles*  
  
Bijou: What was that?  
  
*The path rumbles again*  
  
Hamtaro: I think it's the Bad Ham's new sinister plan.  
  
*A huge robot with a drill in the front was drilling through the tunnels*  
  
Hamtaro: Look out! They found us!  
  
*The Driller runs forward at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *dashes out of the way and jumps on top of the Driller, trying to find the cockpit*  
  
Voice from inside Driller: There is no cockpit inside this Driller! We are inside this until you are destroyed, the Ham-Girls are ours, and your little clubhouse is destroyed!  
  
Hamtaro: Not if I can help it! Bijou, run and get the others to come this way!  
  
Bijou: No! I won't leave you, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: You have to, or the Ham-Ham's will never find us!!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro....just stay careful!! *kisses Hamtaro, then runs off in the direction of the 6-way*  
  
Voice inside Driller: She won't escape for long. Once we get rid of you, we'll get her!  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah, we'll see about that!  
  
*the Driller rolls towards him, the drill in front spinning threateningly*  
  
Hamtaro: Yikes!!! *runs*  
  
The Driller follows Hamtaro as Hamtaro ran away, bumping into Boss and Stan.  
  
Boss: Bijou informed us of what's going on. Is that it? *points behind Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah! RUN!  
  
Stan: Yikes! Better scat! *dashes off in the other direction, Boss and Hamtaro follow him*  
  
They get to the 6-way, and all of the ham-hams are waiting there.  
  
Bijou: This is insane! What are they trying to do to us?!  
  
Hamtaro: It's insane alright! What are we going to do?!  
  
Dexter: Me and Maxwell can make a Ham-Robot and we can take them on.  
  
Maxwell: We're on it *they run off*  
  
Jingle: It's coming!  
  
*The Driller appears behind Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: Yikes!!!! *runs off one of the other ways, and the others follow him*  
  
Voice in Driller: I think it's time to end this silly cat-and-mouse game! *the Driller turns it's drill upward and drills into the ceiling of the cave, making rocks and dust fall down everywhere, clouding the whole caves*  
  
Bijou: *coughs and falls down, and the rest are already ahead of her*  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou?? Bijou!! *turns around and tries to get to her*  
  
Bijou: *still coughing from the dust*  
  
Voice in Driller: She's down! Come on, catch her! *Driller goes towards Bijou*  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou!!!  
  
Bijou: Ahh! *is captured by Driller*  
  
Voice in Driller: Well, we got her, let's go back to hideout.  
  
Another Voice in Driller: YOU IDIOT! That's only one of them, Pierre! I want Sandy!!  
  
Third Voice in Driller: I want Pashmina!  
  
First Voice: Shut up! *Driller rolls away out of the caves with Bijou*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!!! Help!!!  
  
*Driller is gone*  
  
Hamtaro: BIJOUUUU!!!!!!!!! *runs after Driller*  
  
Boss: Hamtaro, it's too dangerous!!  
  
Dexter and Maxwell *come back, panting and they have a plan sheet* We're almost done! What happened?!  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou's gone..  
  
Dexter and Maxwell: HEKE?!  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* I remember the very first day..we met her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hamtaro: There she is, Boss. Aren't you going to sing to her?  
  
Boss: I can't.I'm too shy.  
  
Hamtaro: Then I'll take over for you.  
  
Hamtaro: *sings the song from the first episode* Oh, chicka chicka chicka (sorry if that's spelled wrong, it's been awhile since I've seen that episode), tiki tiki tiki, remember I'm your ham, bada bada bada, when you need a man, oh Kushi Kushi Kushi, remember I'm your ham!  
  
Bijou: Oh! *winks at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: Did she get an eyelash in her eye or something?  
  
Oxnard: *quietly to Hamtaro* I think it may mean something else, Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro: Heke?  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Hamtaro: I never knew it meant she loved me.and now I'm going to rescue her! *runs off to the Bad Ham's Hideout*  
  
Boss: He's crazy! He can't take on all three of those Bad Hams and the Driller by himself! *quietly* But if she loved me as much as she loved Hamtaro, I'd rescue her too, so I know how he feels. *out loud* Alright, Hams, let's go get that robot that Dexter and Maxwell built!  
  
To be continued in Episode 9.  
  
Sorry this is a short ep. but it's going to get longer, and I want to save all the humor for the next episode of the New Series of Hamtaro! Can Hamtaro take on the Bad Hams by himself and save Bijou? Find out next time!  
  
Oh yes, and I do review the reviews, lol. Be sure to check the reviews to see if I said anything about the stories! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Attack Of The Driller! Pa...

Episode 9: The Attack of the Driller! Part 2: Flashbacks/Memories and the Hamtaro Sword  
  
Hamtaro: *still running to the hideout* *to himself* And all of those days after that..... I never will forget all of the days with Bijou......  
  
*back at the caves*  
  
Boss: We have to follow Hamtaro before he gets hurt. Is this the robot you built, Dexter?  
  
Dexter: Yes. Get in!  
  
*the other ham-hams except Oxnard get in*  
  
Oxnard: Wait for me! *jumps in and accidentally presses a button, making the robot rock back and forth*  
  
Boss: Oxnard!! Careful where you step!  
  
Dexter: Whoa! Maxwell, which button stops this thing again?!  
  
Maxwell: *presses a button and it stops rocking*  
  
Dexter: Be careful next time! *the cockpit closes, with all the ham-hams inside*  
  
*at the paths outside the Hideout*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* One of the days I'll never forget was when Bijou literally told me she loved me.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Bijou: Come, Hamtaro. *sticks her paw out*  
  
Hamtaro: Heke? *takes her paw and they walk, paw in paw, home*  
  
Boss: What?! Hamtaro gets the girl?!  
  
Stan: Dude, that's uncool.  
  
Boss: It'll never last!  
  
Bijou: I heard that!  
  
Hamtaro: *chuckles*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Hamtaro: *accidentally bumps into Elder Ham* Whoops, sorry Elder Ham, I didn't see you there.  
  
Elder Ham: What troubles you, young Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: The Bad Hams have captured Bijou!  
  
Elder Ham: So I've heard. And you're going to save her alone??  
  
Hamtaro: I must. I love Bijou.  
  
Elder Ham: You need not repeat what I already know. Here, take this sword I found along the way one day. *hands Sword to Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: What am I supposed to do with it?  
  
Elder Ham: Use it on their Driller.  
  
Hamtaro: Metal versus Metal won't work though!  
  
Elder Ham: Just trust me, young Hamtaro. It will work.  
  
Hamtaro: Alright. Thanks Elder Ham! *runs off towards the Hideout again*  
  
Elder Ham: ..... *to himself* Good luck, young Hamtaro. You'll need it.  
  
*Meanwhile, at the Hideout.....*  
  
Rad: YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!  
  
Pierre: I just wanted Princess Bijou, but if we could only get her, all the better.  
  
Buster: Whaddaya mean, all the better?!  
  
Pierre: Bijou is here, Hamtaro comes, we capture him, other Ham-Hams come, we capture all of them, we give the Ham-Boys to the Dark Ham, and we keep the Ham-Girls.  
  
Rad: Hmm....you might have a point there.  
  
*right outside the Hideout*  
  
Hamtaro: I'm finally at the hideout. *takes out sword* Now I'll teach them a lesson if they use that Driller on me. *runs inside the Hideout* Release Bijou now!  
  
Rad: I was thinking of something better! Driller!!  
  
*The Driller comes out, driven by Pierre and Buster*  
  
Bijou: *tied up to wall* Hamtaro! You came! Be careful! The Driller is much more powerful than before!  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* Time to take the Elder Ham's advice. *out loud* Take this! *takes sword and slashes the Driller, and it gets electrocuted*  
  
Rad: That's the legendary Thunder Sword!  
  
Bijou: Yeah, Hamtaro!!! You're defeating it! Now you have the "Hamtaro Sword"!  
  
Hamtaro: *uses the Hamtaro Sword on the Driller again, and it breaks apart*  
  
Rad: Have you not learned the truth yet, foolish Hamtaro? That was only our prototype we used on you.  
  
Hamtaro: WHAT?!  
  
*the real Driller comes out, 3 times bigger than the prototype, and the floor breaks, sending it and Hamtaro and Rad down a floor*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*down one floor*  
  
Voice in Driller: Time to end this!  
  
Hamtaro: Not if I can help it! *hits the Driller with the Hamtaro Sword, and it gets electrocuted again*  
  
But the Driller shakes off the electricity.  
  
Rad: Like I said, this one is a lot stronger than the prototype!  
  
Hamtaro: Damn!  
  
*The Driller shoots a electrical shot and the Hamtaro Sword is knocked out of Hamtaro's paws*  
  
*back outside the caves*  
  
*The Ham-Robot is speeding towards the Hideout at top speed*  
  
Dexter: *keeps maneuvering it to stop from hitting trees and rocks*  
  
*the Ham-Robot reaches the Hideout and crashes inside it, but falls through the hole in the floor that the Driller made*  
  
Bijou: Were those the other Ham-Hams? And is Hamtaro okay?!  
  
*down a floor again*  
  
Voice inside Ham-Robot: Hamtaro, we're here to help you! Go back upstairs and untie Bijou quick!  
  
It was Boss! And the other Hams!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm on it! *runs up the stairs to Bijou*  
  
Bijou: You came for me, Hamtaro.....again....  
  
Hamtaro: I wouldn't let them capture you, and even if they did, I wouldn't let them keep you.  
  
Bijou: Am I this much trouble for you....  
  
Hamtaro: No, not at all!  
  
Bijou: Thank you for rescuing me, again.....  
  
Hamtaro: *unties Bijou*  
  
Bijou: Come on Hamtaro, we have to help the other Hams now! *kisses Hamtaro and holds out her paw*  
  
Hamtaro: *takes her paw and they run downstairs again*  
  
Voice in Driller: YOU! You will never escape! *sends a Lightning Bolt at the Ham-Robot, but it reflects and hits the Driller, electrifying it*  
  
Hamtaro: *while running downstairs, encounters a memory*  
  
*Flashback/Memory*  
  
Hamtaro: Come out, Bijou!  
  
Bijou: I can't. What if Maria comes back and worries about me??  
  
Hamtaro: Our owners never know we're gone. And we always get back before they get home!  
  
Bijou: I just cant...  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps to the windowsill and opens Bijou's cage*  
  
Bijou: *walks out of the cage*  
  
Hamtaro: *leads her to the windowsill* All you have to do now is jump to that branch.  
  
Bijou: It seems a bit far...  
  
Oxnard: Watch me! *jumps from the branch to the windowsill, and back again*  
  
Hamtaro: See? Oxnard can do it, and he's a lot larger than we are!  
  
Bijou: *to herself* I will do it. *out loud* Here I come! *jumps to the branch and Hamtaro follows behind her*  
  
Boss: All right, she did it!  
  
Bijou: *to herself* Thank you, Hamtaro......  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* Why does she have that same look on her face that she had last time....  
  
*End Flashback/Memory*  
  
Hamtaro: *lets go of Bijou's paw and jumps down the rest of the stairs and grabs his sword*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!! *runs after him*  
  
Hamtaro: If you want me, come and get me!  
  
Driller: I think that's a great idea, ha ha ha..... *rolls towards Hamtaro*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, be careful!!  
  
Hamtaro: *takes sword, and jumps on top of the Driller and sticks his sword through it, and the Driller falls apart*  
  
Pierre: *falls out of the Driller* No......no it's not possible!!!  
  
Buster: We need a better plan!  
  
Rad: No, it's over and we lost.  
  
*a dark shadow appears behind the Bad Hams*  
  
The Shadow: You have failed me one too many times, Rad, Pierre and Buster.  
  
Rad: It wasn't our fault, Dark Ham! They always had a plan and they kept beating us!  
  
Dark Ham: THAT IS NO EXCUSE!  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and slashes at Dark Ham with his sword, but he goes right through the Dark Ham!!*  
  
Dark Ham: Fool, I am a hologram. If you want to really battle me, you will have to find me first, Hahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Then I will!  
  
*the Ham-Hams jump out of the Ham-Robot*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, it's too dangerous to go after the Dark Ham!  
  
Hamtaro: For all the trouble he's caused all of us, he'd deserve it if we defeated him!  
  
*the hologram of the Dark Ham is gone*  
  
Boss: Then we're all coming with you!  
  
Hamtaro: As a team, we will defeat the Dark Ham and save the world from darkness!  
  
Rest of Ham-Hams: Yeah!!  
  
Well, it seems that the Ham-Hams have defeated Rad, Pierre and Buster once again! And this time, they found out who started it all - the Dark Ham! Now they must make a plan and go save the world from Darkness! Will they make it? Or will the Dark Ham defeat them all? Find out on the next exciting episode of Hamtaro's New Adventures! (Nice new name for a series isn't it?) Whew, that was a loooong ep wasn't it? 


	10. Chapter 10: The Quest to Defeat the Dark...

Episode 10: The Quest to Defeat the Dark Ham! Part 1  
  
*At the clubhouse*  
  
Hamtaro: So that's how it started.....it all started with the Dark Ham.  
  
Boss: So it wasn't those three's fault after all.  
  
Bijou: Maybe it still was, unless they only agreed to do his dirty work because they were scared of his power.  
  
Hamtaro: Maybe...  
  
Dexter: How are we going to defeat him if he has power?  
  
Hamtaro: I don't know. We will have to find some way!  
  
Bijou: You know we aren't going to let you go alone, Hamtaro. We are all with you all the way.  
  
Hamtaro: Thanks, Bijou.  
  
Howdy: Now I can't even find something funny to say in this situation.  
  
Dexter: Let's be thankful for that!  
  
Howdy: I heard that!!  
  
Pashmina: He must be really powerful, to scare those three into working for him.  
  
Stan: That is so uncool, dudes.  
  
Sandy: You said it.  
  
Hamtaro: Hmm.... *to himself* If the Dark Ham has these powers, he could do anything! But we have to defeat him, because of what he has done to everyone, enslaving the three of the "Bad Hams" and making them try to kill us all. *to everyone else* We shouldn't waste too much more time! Dexter, Maxwell, do you two still have the Ham-Robot with you?  
  
Dexter: Yes, but it's somewhere in the caves, we lost it when we came back because of some interference with the radar.  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* Whatever a radar is.  
  
Maxwell: I think I can find it *runs out of the clubhouse*  
  
Hamtaro: Where's my "Hamtaro Sword"? We might need it to defeat the Dark Ham also.  
  
Bijou: Here, Hamtaro! *throws the sword to Hamtaro, and Hamtaro catches it* I've been keeping it for you, and I cleaned it just yesterday *blushes*  
  
Hamtaro: Thanks, Bijou. Alright, then, everyone *tries not to quail under Boss' furious glare* It's time to see if Maxwell found the Ham-Robot yet.  
  
And with that said, they ran out into the caves to search for Maxwell. Maxwell came with the Ham-Robot a few minutes later and the other Hams found him.  
  
Maxwell: *In Robot* Let's go get him!  
  
All the Ham-Hams went in the Ham-Robot and Maxwell drove out of the caves and they started searching for the Dark Ham's Castle.  
  
*At the Dark Ham's Castle*  
  
Dark Ham: I've been waiting on them to come, hahaha.... They will regret coming here!  
  
*Back at the Ham-Robot* *Inside the Ham-Robot*  
  
Hamtaro: How much longer until we reach the Dark Ham's Castle?  
  
Maxwell: We should be nearly there.  
  
Bijou: Why are we in such a rush?  
  
Hamtaro: Because I want to stop the Dark Ham before he causes any more trouble for anyone else!  
  
Boss: And so do I!  
  
Rest of Ham-Boys: Us too!  
  
Bijou, Pashmina and Sandy: *sigh*  
  
Maxwell: Dark Ham's Castle, dead ahead!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm ready to go!  
  
*The Ham-Robot stops at the Dark Ham's Castle*  
  
*The Ham-Hams jump out and go inside the Dark Ham's Castle, led by Hamtaro, Bijou and Boss*  
  
*Inside the Control Room*  
  
Dark Ham: They dared come here?! I'll have something ready for them, then, hahahaha....  
  
*Back inside the entrance tot he Castle*  
  
*The gate shuts behind everyone*  
  
Bijou: We're stuck here!!  
  
Hamtaro: He must be at a control room...  
  
Boss: Come on everyone, let's find it, then!  
  
*They run through a door and come face-to-face with 2 Skeletons*  
  
Hamtaro: *uses Hamtaro Sword and knocks one of them out*  
  
Skeleton 2: *captures Bijou*  
  
Bijou: Help!  
  
Hamtaro: *uses sword and knocks the other one out, but the skeleton throws Bijou into the air right before Hamtaro slashes him*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!! Help!!!  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps up and grabs Bijou and lands safely, and puts her down*  
  
Boss: Let's keep going.  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou, just stay close to me.  
  
Bijou: Alright.  
  
Boss: *glares angrily at Hamtaro, but keeps following them, the rest of the Ham-Hams keeping a safe distance from him*  
  
*They run into a large room, where a monitor drops from the ceiling, hits the floor, and the face of the Dark Ham appears on it*  
  
Dark Ham: You have no right to come into my castle!  
  
Hamtaro: You will pay for trying to kill all of us!  
  
Dark Ham: Yes, and that was for a reason. If you had defeated Rad, Pierre and Buster, then I would have had to come myself and kill you all, but now I think I'll have a little fun. See if you can get through my castle and find the Control Room! You'll never survive my traps! Hahaha! *monitor disappears*  
  
Hamtaro: I hear something...  
  
*the castle shakes and 2 more Skeletons appear*  
  
*the sword in Hamtaro's hand shoots a thunderbolt and hits the Skeletons, making them shrivel and disappear*  
  
Boss: What on earth was that?!  
  
Hamtaro: I don't know, it did it by itself!  
  
Bijou: You pointed your sword at the Skeletons...  
  
Hamtaro: That must be how to activate it then! I can't believe we're doing this, though. It's us against this Dark Ham with unimaginable powers...  
  
Boss: Just shut up!!! What if he-  
  
Bijou: That's enough, you two!  
  
Hamtaro: As I was saying, he has unimaginable powers, and we don't know what they are yet!  
  
Bijou: Then we'll have to find out!  
  
Boss: Let's move out!  
  
Panda: This is gonna become more and more dangerous...  
  
Pashmina and Sandy: *shiver and Pashmina follows closely behind Stan, and Sandy follows closely behind Maxwell*  
  
*The ceiling in the next room is all rocks*  
  
*They start to fall to the ground, while the castle starts shaking again*  
  
Hamtaro: RUN!!!  
  
*The Ham-Hams run as fast as they can across the room, trying to avoid the rocks that are falling*  
  
*one of the rocks hits Hamtaro and he is sent flying towards the wall beside the door they are trying to get to*  
  
Rest of Ham-Hams: *gasp and try to help him*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!! *jumps after him and tries to catch him*  
  
Boss: Bijou, no!  
  
Hamtaro: Gahhh!!!! *tries to land*  
  
Bijou: Hang on, Hamtaro!  
  
*Another skeleton appears and captures Hamtaro, throws him back, and takes the Hamtaro Sword from him*  
  
Bijou: *gasps as she runs into the skeleton and knocks him back*  
  
Boss: He has the Hamtaro Sword now!!  
  
Skeleton: *picks Bijou up and throws her at the other Ham-Hams*  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up and jump-slams into the Skeleton and takes the Hamtaro Sword back, then jumps forward and catches Bijou*  
  
Bijou: *lands with Hamtaro*  
  
Skeleton: *gets up and throws a punch at Hamtaro*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, behind you!!  
  
But as Hamtaro turns around, the Skeleton had already landed his punch and sent Hamtaro sailing back into a wall, and the Skeleton once again takes the Hamtaro Sword and advances on Bijou.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Uh-oh! It seems that the Skeleton has knocked Hamtaro out of his way, took the Hamtaro Sword, and is now advancing on Bijou! What will the other Ham- Hams do? Will Hamtaro be able to save her this time? Find out on the next episode of Hamtaro's New Adventures!! 


	11. Not a Chapter Notice for submitting you...

No - this is not a Chapter - rather a notice for everyone.  
  
I need new hamsters for later on in the FanFic.  
  
If you want to submit your own ideas, review on this chapter and tell this info:  
  
Name:  
  
Crush:  
  
Boyfriend or Girlfriend:  
  
Attitude:  
  
Weapons (If you want your hamster to be added in the fighting against the Dark Ham, I need a few more):  
  
Owner's name:  
  
Any Other Info:  
  
And that's all! If there's anything I missed, you can put it in "Any Other Info". Put those things to submit on a review and I'll put your hamster in the story. If you want yours in the fighting against the Dark Ham, you should try to submit them as fast as possible so I can put them on there. 


	12. Chapter 11: The Quest to Defeat the Dark...

Episode 11: The Quest to Defeat the Dark Ham! Part 2: Tricks and Traps  
  
Recap on last episode: The Ham-Hams have entered the Dark Ham's Castle, but were not so welcome by the Dark Ham's traps. When they reached a room with rocks on the ceiling, they fell and set a big trap to try to kill Hamtaro (No doubt Dark Ham's trick) and got a skeleton to appear and take his Hamtaro Sword to kill the other Ham-Hams. Fortunately, Hamtaro got up and took his sword back and just about knocked the Skeleton out. But it arised again, and this time sent Hamtaro flying into a wall, and once again took his sword and started to advance on Bijou. Will Hamtaro be able to get up and save her in time before the Skeleton cuts her to ribbons? Or will all of the Ham-Hams have to try themselves to save her? Find out today on Hamtaro's New Adventures!  
  
Hamtaro: *hits wall and tries to get up*  
  
Bijou: Help! Hamtaro!!!! He's got your sword!!  
  
Boss: We have to help her!  
  
Panda: Let Hamtaro help her, remember, he-  
  
Stan: *whispers in Panda's ear* Idiot, don't tell him, or he'll keep getting furious at Hamtaro because Bijou loves him! *out loud* Yo! Hamtaro! Hurry, get up and help Bijou! Hey Skele Dude! *jumps and slams into the Skeleton*  
  
Skeleton: *punches Stan back and gets up*  
  
Pashmina: *runs over to Stan and helps him up*  
  
Stan: You'll pay for that!! *dashes forward at the Skeleton*  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up weakly and shakes his head vigorously, trying to get out of his trance he got when he hit the wall on his head*  
  
Skeleton: *picks Stan up and hurls him at Hamtaro, then advances on Bijou again, sword raised and he starts to attack*  
  
Hamtaro: No! *dashes forward at the Skeleton.*  
  
*Slow Motion*  
  
Skeleton: *starts to lower sword to attack*  
  
Hamtaro: *starts to dash jump*  
  
Bijou: *starts to scream for Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *is currently trying to get to the Skeleton and is about 5 feet away*  
  
Skeleton: *lowers sword about a foot away from Bijou*  
  
Hamtaro: *sticks foot out to kick the sword away*  
  
*End Slow Motion*  
  
Hamtaro: *kicks the sword out of the Skeleton's hand when it was inches from Bijou* You'll pay for that! *kicks Skeleton, then takes his sword and slashes him apart*  
  
Bijou: *moves hands from eyes and opens them* You saved me again Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: That was close.  
  
Boss: Quick recovery. Now we need to help Stan.  
  
Stan: Nah, I'm fine *walks over to the others*  
  
Hamtaro: Let's move out!  
  
Boss: *to himself* Yeah, before I get angry with you again. *out loud* You heard him, move out!  
  
*They walk into the next room*  
  
*A monitor appears*  
  
Dark Ham: You were lucky to get out of my trap alive. But now, I'm going to have a little fun with you all. If you cannot survive this, well, hahaha, you're fools.  
  
Hamtaro: We've already survived your little Ceiling Trap and Off-Guard Trick!  
  
Dark Ham: No, but you're still going to die!  
  
*Monitor disappears and 5 Skeletons appear*  
  
Hamtaro: I'm going to need all of your help this time! Hams, spread out and attack them! I'll deal with the Commander with the Sword.  
  
Commander Skeleton: Just try me.  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps at the Commander, Sword raised*  
  
Commander Skeleton: *raises his own sword and the two swords clash*  
  
Hamtaro: Grrr! *jumps back*  
  
Commander Skeleton: Double Blade! *similar blade appears in other hand and he starts doing weird moves*  
  
Hamtaro: *-_-'* *uses Hamtaro Slice and brings the sword down over his head and he breaks apart*  
  
*The other Ham-Hams come back and they continue on*  
  
They reach a very big arena, and the lights cut on almost automatically.  
  
Dark Ham: *appears on the other side* You will not reach me alive!  
  
Hamtaro: Uhh, you're right there!  
  
Dark Ham: This is another hologram. You will now fight someone else greater than anything you've ever faced.  
  
Hamtaro: And that is?  
  
Dark Ham: Dark Hamtaro!! *disappears*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: *appears where the Dark Ham was holding his own version of the Hamtaro Sword*  
  
Hamtaro: I'm going to deal with this by myself.  
  
Bijou: No Hamtaro!! You might get killed!  
  
Hamtaro: I have to fight him alone. He's the Dark Side of me.  
  
Bijou: Alright... But please don't die on me!!  
  
Hamtaro: I promise I won't Bijou...  
  
So the biggest battle ever is about to start. Hamtaro versus Dark Hamtaro! What will happen? Well, you'll find out on the next exciting episode of Hamtaro's Great Adventure!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Read the Notice that's between Chapters 10 and this one. If you didn't read it, then I'll put it here.  
  
NOTICE: I need more hamsters for this story please! If you want a hamster to help with the fighting in the Dark Ham's castle, then put him/her on there as fast as you can. You need to send a review stating this info about your hamster:  
  
Name:  
  
Gender:  
  
Crush:  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend:  
  
Personality:  
  
Attitude:  
  
Weapons (If you want your ham to fight in the Dark Ham or if he just normally has a weapon):  
  
Owner's Name:  
  
Any other Info about your Hamster:  
  
And that's it! If you send a review stating that info up there then I'll get to you as fast as I can and you'll see your hamster on the episodes either on the next one, or in a while. Please be patient. You can make up your own Hamsters or you can even send info about hamsters in your stories if you want. It's all up to you readers.  
  
Thanks for your help! --Hamtaro Zero 


	13. Chapter 12: The Quest to Defeat the Dark...

Episode 12: The Quest to Defeat the Dark Ham! Part 3 - Hamtaro versus Dark Hamtaro!  
  
  
  
Dark Hamtaro: You think you have the skills to defeat your own self?  
  
Hamtaro: I have all skills I need for anything!  
  
Bijou: *her mind is racing* *to herself* Oh no, what is Hamtaro going to do, he's going to fight someone that has the exact same skills as him, and he knows everything that Hamtaro knows!!  
  
Hamtaro: *takes out sword*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: So you wish to die early?  
  
Hamtaro: I don't think I will be dying today.  
  
Dark Hamtaro: *smirks* We will see.  
  
Hamtaro: *raises sword and jumps at Dark Hamtaro*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Blade Strike! *leaps at Hamtaro and the two swords clash, Hamtaro's sword falls out of his hand, and Dark Hamtaro uses Blade Strike on Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *falls backward and skids backward*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!!  
  
Boss: Hang in there, Hamtaro, you just need to wear him out!  
  
Stan: Hamtaro dude, just keep blocking his moves until he's worn out, and then attack!  
  
Cappy: Do what they said!  
  
Hamtaro: *picks up sword and stands up, helped by Bijou* So that's a move I haven't learned yet from this sword. Hm. Now to try the legendary blade's elemental power. Sword Bolt! *a Thunderbolt emerges from the tip of the sword as Hamtaro aims it at Dark Hamtaro, and it shoots out at him*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: *uses his Sword and tries to block the blast*  
  
Bijou, Pashmina and Sandy: *cheering Hamtaro on* Go Hamtaro! Beat him!  
  
Dark Hamtaro: You underestimate me! *swings sword and the Bolt shoots back at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and dodges it* *to himself* Damn, he's powerful!  
  
Mysterious Hamster: Are you Hamtaro? I'm here to help you!  
  
Hamtaro: Who are you?!  
  
Jim: My name is Jim. I am here to help you defeat the Dark Ham. Who is that? He looks exactly like you, except the orange is black!  
  
Hamtaro: That's "Dark Hamtaro", a version of me the Dark Ham created.  
  
Jim: Let me handle him.  
  
Hamtaro: Are you sure you can handle his moves?  
  
Jim: Trust me, kid, I can.  
  
Hamtaro: I'm not a kid!!!  
  
Jim: Alright, Hamtaro. Watch me. *takes out his two swords (His Double Swords Weapon) and readies them* Alright, you dumb little Dark Hamster, come get me!  
  
Dark Hamtaro: With pleasure! Dark Bolt! *a Black Thunderbolt strikes from the blade and aims right for Jim*  
  
Jim: *jumps in the air and somersaults forward* Double Strike! *Strikes with both swords together at Dark Hamtaro and both are knocked back*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: You all still underestimate me! *raises sword* *sword starts to glow brown*  
  
Hamtaro: He's going to use Rough Divide!  
  
Jim: How did you know he was?  
  
Hamtaro: I have that technique!  
  
Bijou: You never used it though! How do you know it is?  
  
Hamtaro: I just know...somehow... No wait he's powering it up more than is needed for Rough Divide...he must be using a stronger technique!!  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Smart Ham, aren't you? This is a technique which, unfortunately for you, will never learn!  
  
Hamtaro: Jim! Watch out!  
  
Jim: Like I said, I can handle it!  
  
Dark Hamtaro: You will never learn! *sword glows blue*  
  
Jim: He's going to use Blasting Zone! All of you hams run!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm staying to help!  
  
Bijou: I won't leave you, Hamtaro!!  
  
Jim: You can stay Hamtaro. I will need your help. The rest of you go someplace safe in the castle where you've already been!  
  
Bijou: NO! I WON'T LEAVE HAMTARO!  
  
Hamtaro: *walks over to Bijou* We will be okay. I promise.  
  
Bijou: *shakes head* No, I won't leave you!  
  
Hamtaro: You have to go someplace safe, or you might get hit!  
  
Bijou: I couldn't stand it if you died!  
  
Hamtaro: You have to leave. Just trust me. You trust me, don't you?  
  
Bijou: Yes...  
  
Hamtaro: Then go! Go with them and after we're finished with him *points to Dark Hamtaro* We'll tell you it's safe to come back!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, I will follow them then. Don't die, please! *walks and follows the rest of the Ham-Hams*  
  
Hamtaro: I will....Bijou.....  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Now to kill you both!! *sword glows navy blue* it starts to shoot out a beam very slowly and it keeps going up*  
  
Oh no, now what are our two heroes to do? Dark Hamtaro has found another power inside his sword and is planning to use it on Hamtaro and Jim. What are they going to do? Find out on the next episode of the New Series of Hamtaro!  
  
To Be Continued...... (Sorry if this was a short ep, but I had work to do and I might get a chance to do Episode 13 very very soon, I'll have it done in 1 - 3 days.)  
  
You want some Profiles? Here's Jim's:  
  
Name: Jim  
  
Crush: Kimono (She's going to be in the next episode)  
  
Girlfriend: None  
  
Attitude: Anger is used during battle; otherwise, he is very social to his friends.  
  
Weapons: Double Swords  
  
Owner: Nobody  
  
Any other info: A fighter by heart, Jim knows how to protect others when they need the protection. When he's not fighting, he's talking to his friends about the next great adventure he might go on and he sometimes takes them with him to show them the adventures. He is a black hamster with a little blue at the top and the ears. 


	14. Chapter 13: The Quest to Defeat the Dark...

Note from Hamtaro Zero: Sorry I wasn't able to get this done very fast, I had a lot of schoolwork to do and I wasn't able to get back to the computer to finish this.  
  
Another Note from Hamtaro Zero: No, Zantetsuken does not mean Jim cuts Dark Hamtaro's head off, he just does the Triple Blade Strike with it.  
  
Episode 13: The Quest to Defeat the Dark Ham! Part 3: Dark Hamtaro's Secret Move!  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Now to finish you off! Blasting Zone!! *starts to bring sword, with glowing long blade, down upon Jim and Hamtaro*  
  
Jim: *to himself* It's the legendary Blasting Zone move!! Nothing can withstand it! But maybe if me and Hamtaro used our blades, we could hold it off for a while. *out loud* Hamtaro! Try to use your Rough Divide and cut off the beam!  
  
Hamtaro: You got it! Do you have the technique?  
  
Jim: Yes. Now let's finish this!  
  
Jim and Hamtaro: ROUGH DIVIDE! *both jump in the air, swords raised, and their blades hit the Blasting Zone beam*  
  
But the Beam started to go through their swords!  
  
Jim: It's not enough!!  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Hahahahahaha! Now you will die! *brings down the sword faster, but is still very slow*  
  
Mysterious Voice: Renzoukuken! *a blade slashes over the Blasting Zone Beam and it disappears*  
  
Jim: Kimono?!  
  
Kimono: Yes, it's me. How did you know? *lands on ground*  
  
Jim: Your Renzoukuken move of course!  
  
Kimono: Oh, yeah, I forgot you knew my move.  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Now to finish you! Fated Circle! *swirls the blade around and around and spins like a top in the air and a large ring of energy appears and spreads out*  
  
Jim: Oh no you don't! Zantetsuken! *jumps in the air and performs three sword strikes on Dark Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *watches him perform the Zantetsuken and tries it himself* Zantetsuken! *does a Triple Blade Strike on Dark Hamtaro, though not perfectly*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: *knocks them both back*  
  
Jim: Not bad, Hamtaro! Fast learner?  
  
Hamtaro: I guess you could say that.  
  
Kimono: Renzoukuken! *strikes at Dark Hamtaro again*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Dark Bolt! *shoots Dark Bolt at Kimono, and she is knocked back*  
  
Jim: You made us mad, so you're asking for it!  
  
Jim and Hamtaro: Zantetsuken Divide!!! *does Rough Divide, comes down and slashes again, then slashes once more as they dash back to their spot*  
  
Kimono: *stands up* What was that?!  
  
Jim: A double Rough Divide, but triple slash instead of one.  
  
Hamtaro: Makes it more powerful!  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Grrrrrr....... That does it! Now I will show you my ultimate power! *holds sword to the air and it becomes longer, and has a picture of a red dragon on it*  
  
Jim: What the heck is he doing?!  
  
Kimono: He's doing something to his sword!!  
  
Hamtaro: Hm.....  
  
Dark Hamtaro: *holds sword up in a stance* I call the Red Dragon of Rage!!  
  
*A large sound rumbles the area....*  
  
*Back at the other hams*  
  
Boss: What's going on?! The place is rumbling!!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro must be in trouble!  
  
Cappy: I can hear something.....  
  
*a roar fills the castle*  
  
*Meanwhile, where Hamtaro is*  
  
Hamtaro: It's a dragon!  
  
Dragon: *roars*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Hahaha! Dragon, show them what you got! Burn them!  
  
Dragon: *uses Fire on Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: Zantetsuken! *uses on Dragon, who falls back*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Argh! Get up, you stupid Dragon!  
  
Dragon: *gets back up and roars*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: That's better. Now use a better move this time! And don't miss!  
  
Dragon: *roars and uses Fire Wall on all three of them, and hits Dark Hamtaro by mistake*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: *head is on fire* Ahhhhhhhhh! *runs around stupidly, trying to douse it* Dragon, you stupid IMBECILE! If you can't learn to control your moves, I'm gonna have to send you back!  
  
Hamtaro: *has already doused the other three fires*  
  
  
  
*At the Bad Ham's Hideout...*  
  
Rad: I'm beat. Lucky for us the Dark Ham hasn't come back yet.  
  
Buster: Yeah! After he defeats Hamtaro, he might still give the Ham-Girls to us!  
  
Pierre: Fat chance on that, Buster. He's already mad at us, and he's just going to kill them too!  
  
Rad: *to himself* What should we do, help Hamtaro and them and defeat the Dark Ham so the Dark Ham can't punish us, or help the Dark Ham defeat Hamtaro and his friends and ask for the Ham-Girls?  
  
*Back at the castle*  
  
Kimono: Renzoukuken!  
  
Jim: Zantetsuken!  
  
*Both hit the Dragon, but he shakes off the effects!!*  
  
Dragon: *roars angrily* *uses Fire Blast on them*  
  
They all three fly up in the air and crash into the Dragon.  
  
Dark Hamtaro: *sends the Dragon back* Dang it, that Dragon was useless!!!! Alright then, I'll just have to finish you off!  
  
Jim: Zantetsuken! *finishes Dark Hamtaro off*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Nooooooooo! It's not possible! You might have won, but at a loss! Speed Double Cyclone! *sends Hamtaro flying out of the castle, then Dark Hamtaro disappears*  
  
Hamtaro: Yahhhhhhhhhhhhh! *gets sent out of the castle*  
  
Just then, Bijou and the other hams entered the arena.  
  
Bijou: HAMTARO!!!!!!!! *runs out of the castle and follows him*  
  
Boss: Bijou, wait! It's too dangerous! Come on guys, we gotta follow her!!  
  
So Dark Hamtaro was defeated. But at a loss, as Dark Hamtaro has sent Hamtaro out of the castle, and Bijou has gone after him! Can the other hams help her find Hamtaro before it's too late? Find out next time on Hamtaro's New Adventures!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Want more profiles? Here's Kimono's status.  
  
Name: Kimono (female)  
  
Crush: Jim (partly)  
  
Boyfriend: None  
  
Weapon: Sword (has the power of Renzoukuken)  
  
Attitude: Very friendly, but be careful - get on the wrong side of her, and you're dead meat!  
  
Owner: None  
  
Any other Info: Kimono is a very good fighter with a lot of skills. She can be very tough at times, but get on her wrong side - and you better start running!! 


	15. Chapter 14: The Search for Hamtaro! Part...

Hamtaro Zero's Note: Shaoran0, I will put James and Amy in Episode 16. And I will use a few others later, I have enough Ham-Hams for now. But you can continue to send some ideas in and I will use them wherever I can.  
  
Hamtaro Zero's Note: Sorry I wasn't able to get some of these episodes done very fast, I have to work every day and I don't have too much time, but I use every minute I have most of the time to get these done. I also have Chapter 5 on the SMRPG/Hamtaro Crossover RPG done and it will be updated soon. Well, here's Episode 14!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 14: The Search for Hamtaro Part 1: Meet Kenshin  
  
  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, I'm coming!  
  
Boss: Wait up! Come on everyone, we have to follow her!  
  
Jim: Me and Kimono are coming too!  
  
Kimono: Wait!! *runs after Jim*  
  
*outside the castle*  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up* Ouch, that really hurt.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Who goes there?!  
  
Hamtaro: Who are you??  
  
*a mysterious hamster shows up out of the bushes*  
  
Mysterious Hamster: My name is Kenshin. And you are?  
  
Hamtaro: I am Hamtaro.  
  
Kenshin: What are you doing here?  
  
Hamtaro: I was thrown out of the Dark Ham's Castle by my dark counterpart, Dark Hamtaro, who was made by the Dark Ham himself.  
  
Hamtaro puts his sword up, but Kenshin shakes his head. Kenshin, a blue hamster with spikes in the back and a sacred sword, is a fighter also.  
  
Kenshin: I need to test your skills before you go on.  
  
Hamtaro: I don't have time for that! I have to go save my friends! *starts to go back towards the castle, but hits a barrier*  
  
Kenshin: A barrier I have just made. If you defeat me, I'll let you go back.  
  
Hamtaro: Then you're on!  
  
Kenshin: *charges at Hamtaro and takes out his sword*  
  
Hamtaro: *takes out sword* Zantetsuken! *performs Triple Blade Strike on Kenshin, and Kenshin falls back*  
  
Kenshin: Not bad, not bad. Let's see how good your blocking is! Rakuhouha! *slams his fist into the ground and blue blasts of energy shoot out of him in every direction*  
  
Info on Rakuhouha - Ultimate Rapid Energy Blast. Not the best Energy technique, but delivers awesome damage if the defender cannot block it. Used in Mega Man X 4 by Zero.  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* Oh dang, it's the legendary Rakuhouha blast! How to defend...the only way is by using my sword. *holds up sword*  
  
Kenshin: Hahaha I don't think you can block my Rakuhouha move with your puny sword!  
  
Hamtaro: Fated Circle! *repeats the move he saw Dark Hamtaro do before and a great circle of energy shoots out and makes the beams of energy disappear*  
  
Kenshin: Not bad at all. Now for a better move! *dashes toward Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *holds sword up*  
  
Kenshin: Shippuuga! *his sword glows purple and he slashes at Hamtaro, still dashing*  
  
Hamtaro: Rough Divide! *swords collide and the earth beneath them starts to break apart as a result of their combined techniques*  
  
Kenshin: Ah!! *sword glows dark purple* Time to add a little more strength! Tenkuuha! *sword glows indigo and Hamtaro's sword starts to give way*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* No.....no I can not lose, I WILL not lose!!! *encounters a flashback*  
  
*Flashback/Memory*  
  
Hamtaro: *in training* No, it's no use, I won't be able to do any good karate-ham moves...  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, never give up hope, never lose your courage, or your strength.  
  
Hamtaro: *looks up at Bijou* Thanks, Bijou.  
  
Bijou: *blushes dark*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* I think I'm beginning to understand now...  
  
  
  
End Flashback/Memory  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* I knew...I always tried to figure it out...but I can't lose now! *out loud* Renzoukuken! *uses the move he watched Kimono do and sends Kenshin flying into the forest*  
  
Kenshin: Ahhhhhhhhh! *falls into the forest*  
  
Meanwhile, back outside the castle...  
  
Stan: Man, she's fast!  
  
Boss: What, has she been taking Track lessons or something?!  
  
*ahead of them*  
  
Bijou: *to herself* I'm coming, Hamtaro! Please be safe when I find you!  
  
*back right outside the forest*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* I know he's not through with me yet...  
  
Kenshin: *flips up above the bushes and lands outside the forest* Now you've made me angry!! Kuuenbu! *flips up, holds his sword up and is suddenly rolling at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: Rough Divide! *uses it on Kenshin, and knocks Kenshin back into the forest on accident*  
  
Kenshin: Grrrrrr.... *comes out of the forest again* Now you're going to die! Hienkyaku! *2 versions of Kenshin appear out of nowhere* Hahaha, let's see how you do against three of me!  
  
Hamtaro: Shoot! Fated Circle! *it shoots at the Kenshin Versions and knocks them back but they aren't damaged!!*  
  
Kenshin: You'll have to do better than that to damage my versions!  
  
Hamtaro: Darn...  
  
Kenshin: Now to finish you off! *he and his two versions start to glow and change color as they charge up their power*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* What's he going to do...?  
  
  
  
*A little way away from the forest*  
  
Jim: I can sense a very strong power force near the forest!!!  
  
Bijou: Could Hamtaro be in a fight?!  
  
Jim: It's not his power force that I'm feeling....  
  
Kimono: He might be in trouble, Bijou!  
  
Bijou: Oh no! *runs off towards the forest*  
  
Jim: Wait up!  
  
Boss: Jim, what's wrong man?  
  
Jim: Bijou thinks Hamtaro is in trouble because he's in a fight with someone with a very high power force.  
  
Boss: We better follow then! Come on, hams!  
  
*they all run after Bijou*  
  
*Back at the forest*  
  
Kenshin: *he and his versions start to glow white* Now you will see my new power!  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* I need to stop him somehow...  
  
Kenshin: Now to finish you off!!!! *him and his versions turn bright white*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!!!! *runs up, but the force field throws her back*  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou!! Stay back! He's about to do something!  
  
Bijou: He's trying to kill you!  
  
Hamtaro: I know...  
  
Kenshin: Now! Mega Raijingeki! (Mega Bolt Attack!) *all three hold out arms and large bolts start to grow in front of them*  
  
Oh no, it seems that Kenshin wants to finish Hamtaro off, and Bijou can't get in to help him. So what will happen next? Find out on the next exciting episode of Hamtaro's New Adventures!  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Kenshin's Info (My Version):  
  
Name: Kenshin  
  
Crush: None  
  
Girlfriend: None  
  
Weapon: A large sword  
  
Technique: Sword Tech  
  
Attitude: Gets angry a lot of the time while in battle; otherwise, he's aggressive towards everyone when he's mad.  
  
Any other info: All 8 of his moves (only 6 of them have been shown so far) come from Zero's moves in Mega Man X 4. 


	16. Chapter 15: The Search for Hamtaro! Part...

Episode 15: The Search for Hamtaro Part 2: Kenshin's Final Technique  
  
Kenshin: Mega Raijingeki! (Mega Bolt Attack!) *all three hold arms out and a large bolt starts to grow in front of all three of them*  
  
Hamtaro: Oh no....  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!!!! You have to evade it somehow!  
  
Kenshin: Now you are defeated! *the three large bolts shoot at Hamtaro*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, behind you!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Wha? *looks behind him and the three bolts collide with him and he is knocked into the forest*  
  
Bijou: No!! HAMTARO!!!!!!!  
  
*The rest of the Ham-Hams run up*  
  
Jim: What happened?  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro.......  
  
Jim: *looks over at Kenshin* So, it's you again. What have you done?!  
  
Kenshin: I will allow no one to leave my forest without defeating me!  
  
Jim: Did you not see we had no time for that?! The Dark Ham is planning to terrorize the world, and all you care about is fighting everyone!!  
  
Kenshin: I have nothing to do with any of this! I am training TO defeat him! Do you not get it?!  
  
Jim: You are a fool. Hamtaro was our only hope of defeating the Dark Ham because of his Hamtaro Sword!  
  
Bijou: *runs into the forest searching for Hamtaro* Hamtaro, where are you?!  
  
Hamtaro: .................  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!! Where are you!  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up slowly* I'm here...  
  
Bijou: Oh Hamtaro, I thought you were knocked out or worse, dead!  
  
Hamtaro: No...I'm fine...  
  
Hamtaro encounters another memory....  
  
*Flashback/Memory*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro......  
  
Hamtaro: What is it?  
  
Bijou: I....I don't know how to say it....  
  
Hamtaro: ?  
  
Bijou: ........  
  
Hamtaro: What?  
  
Bijou: I just......I....  
  
Hamtaro: Just tell me. *puts arm on her shoulder*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro......It's just...I like you a lot, I have ever since you sang that song to me back the first time we ever met...  
  
Hamtaro: Really? ......I like you a lot too. But what about Boss? Boss kept saying he likes you a lot and I sang the song to you instead of him, but he wanted to sing it to you, and he said he couldn't.  
  
Bijou: Boss is a little too...silly for me. Besides, I liked your song a lot.  
  
Hamtaro: ..........Thank you.  
  
Bijou: *blushes dark*  
  
Hamtaro: *blushes dark*  
  
*End Flashback/Memory*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* I have to win this....for Bijou.  
  
Hamtaro then stepped back on the "arena" beside the forest.  
  
Kenshin: Impossible! You couldn't have survived that!!  
  
Hamtaro: You need to do better than that... Now let me show you a move I've learned. Blasting Zone! *brings sword down upon Kenshin, the beam shooting out of it, but stops abruptly*  
  
Kenshin: .... *falls to the ground, KO*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, why did you stop?  
  
Hamtaro: I don't want to kill him. I just wanted to win so we could get back to the castle.  
  
Jim: Kenshin's a little....aggressive about fights. He wants to become stronger so he can defeat the Dark Ham too. He boasts about his power, too, but I think he had a few more strong attacks that could have killed you. He would have been a good person to tag along with us on our quest to defeat the Dark Ham.  
  
Hamtaro: Let's go back. If Kenshin wants to defeat the Dark Ham, he can just go to the castle and help us. *they all go into the castle once more*  
  
Kenshin: .....*gets up* They thought I was totally KO, huh. I'll defeat Hamtaro and prove my power to everyone, if it's the last thing I do! *teleports into the castle, at the arena, where Hamtaro and the others are*  
  
Hamtaro: Kenshin?!  
  
Kenshin: I'm not through with you yet! I still have a few aces up my sleeve!  
  
Hamtaro: But you don't have any sleeves!  
  
Kenshin: *fall to the ground anime style* Who cares?! Now I'm going to finish you with my final technique!  
  
Hamtaro: Bring it on...  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, what if it does finish you off?!  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou, you know how strong I am against him! I can block the move, probably.  
  
Bijou: Don't die on me, Hamtaro! Promise you won't!  
  
Hamtaro: I promise I won't.  
  
Kenshin: Well, you're about to break that promise! Omega Beam! *holds both hands together in front of him and a large beam starts to shoot out of them*  
  
Hamtaro: *puts sword in front of him and tries to make a Force Field*  
  
Kenshin: Now! *the beam shoots out at top speed*  
  
Hamtaro: *holds sword up to blast and it hits the sword, and the sword absorbs the blast*  
  
Kenshin: *watches, dumbstruck*  
  
Hamtaro: *shoots the beam back at Kenshin, and the sword stops glowing*  
  
Kenshin: Ahh! *is hit and is sent flying into the wall behind him*  
  
Hamtaro: Learn to give up? I don't want to have to keep fighting, I want to defeat the Dark Ham so this will all be over!  
  
Kenshin: .........Fine. I will join you.  
  
Dark Ham: Now you all will die! *appears on the arena*  
  
Hamtaro: It's the real Dark Ham!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So Hamtaro has defeated Kenshin, and Kenshin has joined the group. And the Dark Ham has finally appeared to challenge Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams and their new friends to battle him. Will they win? What will happen during the battle? Find out on the next episode of Hamtaro's New Adventures! 


	17. Chapter 16: The Dark Ham’s Realm! Part 1...

Episode 16: The Dark Ham's Realm! Part 1: Meet James and Amy  
  
  
  
Dark Ham: You will die!  
  
Hamtaro: Blasting Zone! *pulls sword down upon the Dark Ham and the beam shoots out of it*  
  
Dark Ham: Arrrgh! I will NOT be defeated! *uses Dark Bolt on Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *dodges it barely* Ouch! That does it! Now for the ultimate attack! Jim, come on!  
  
Jim: Alright!  
  
Hamtaro and Jim: *side by side* Zantetsuken! *do triple blade blast on Dark Ham*  
  
Dark Ham: Arrgh! *disappears*  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou, catch! *throws a sword to Bijou (not the Hamtaro Sword)*  
  
Bijou: What is it?  
  
Hamtaro: It's a Katana. A very good weapon to use during battle. I believe I'm going to need your help during this battle.  
  
Bijou: I'll call it the Bijou Katana!  
  
Jim: I'll let you two handle it!  
  
Kimono: Be careful!  
  
Hamtaro: Now, where could he be...?  
  
Dark Ham: Here I am! *appears behind Hamtaro and slams him forward* I couldn't help but notice you lack the power to defeat me when I'm invisible! Hahaha! Let's see how good you do on my "Realm Test!" *teleports Hamtaro and Bijou to the other dimension*  
  
Bijou: Where are we?!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh no, he sent us to his Realm, just to get rid of us so he can destroy the world! We have to defeat the eight guardians of this Realm and defeat the final guardian (the ninth one) and then we can return and defeat the Dark Ham once and for all!  
  
Bijou: Then we should hurry!  
  
*the first guardian steps in front of them*  
  
First Guardian: I have enough on my hands as it is to handle both of you!  
  
Hamtaro: You'll have to add two more then!! Renzoukuken! *slashes the Guardian*  
  
First Guardian: *disappears and appears 10 feet in front of Hamtaro* Argh! That's too much!  
  
Mysterious Hamster: Let us deal with him!  
  
Mysterious Hamster 2: Yeah!  
  
Mysterious Hamster: Okay then! Light Bolt! *strikes the Guardian and he disappears*  
  
Mysterious Hamster 2: How did you like that?! Ha!  
  
Mysterious Hamster: Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is James. And she's Amy.  
  
Amy: Yep! We got sent here as well by the Dark Ham!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm Hamtaro, and she's Bijou.  
  
Bijou: We also did that. But we would have seen you!  
  
James: Yeah, that's what we thought too. We saw a lot of hamsters exiting the castle as we were coming in.  
  
Hamtaro: That's when everyone came for me when I was thrown out of the castle by Dark Hamtaro.  
  
Amy: So the Dark Ham is still making Dark Versions of everyone, is he?  
  
Hamtaro: Yes. But I won this one. Now we're all stuck in here until we defeat the eight guardians and the Final Guardian.  
  
James: We believe the second guardian is one of the Dark Ham's best men, named Garr. (Yes, I took the name Garr from Breath of Fire 3, he was a cool boss on there, but it's been ages since I've played it.)  
  
Hamtaro: Then let's go. *they walk up to the second Guardian, Garr*  
  
Garr: Who goes there?!  
  
Hamtaro: We're here to defeat you so we can move on.  
  
Garr: Not if I can help it!  
  
Amy: Yeah right. Hey, try to outsmart this! Kazu ribbu mutzen suken energy yata-blast!!! (Swirling Ribbon Attack!) *ribbon glows blue and she throws the end of it, still holding the ribbon, sailing at Garr and it hits him, and electrocutes him*  
  
Garr: Nice try! *shakes off the electricity* Now for a true move! Hyouretsuzan! *an icicle appears in hand, a large one, and he hurls it at Amy*  
  
Amy: *with agile speed, dodges it and the icicle goes on its path heading for Hamtaro*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!!  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and the icicle sails below him*  
  
Garr: Hm..... *to himself* Maybe this group has what it takes to defeat the Dark Ham. *out loud* Now for my final technique! Lion Strike! *transforms into a little Lion and strikes at them*  
  
James: Flash Strike! *swings sword at Garr and he becomes blind*  
  
Garr: *blind* Arrgh!!! *normal again* Now for my ultimate attack! *to himself* lucky for me I don't need to see them to do it! But we will all die, even I will...oh well, as long as it gets these pests out of my way! *out loud* Ultima Beam! *a beam shoots out of his hand and it shoots all around the dungeon, bouncing off the walls and trying to hit the Hams*  
  
Hamtaro: Yikes! Don't let the beam hit you!  
  
*They all four keep jumping and dodging the beam, and it hits Garr*  
  
Garr: Nooooooooo! *vanishes*  
  
Hamtaro: 2 down, 6 and the Final one to go!  
  
James: This is too easy.  
  
Bijou: I wouldn't think so....if his beam was that large, imagine what would have happened if he wasn't blind...  
  
Amy: I think she has a point, James. Ah but what the heck! Let's keep going!  
  
So Hamtaro and Bijou have met two more Ham-Hams on their quest to defeat the Dark Ham. What will happen next? What dangers and perils await them? Find out on the next episode of The New Series of Hamtaro!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	18. Chapter 17: The Dark Ham's Realm! Part 2...

Episode 17: The Dark Ham's Realm! Part 2: The Sapphire Weapon  
  
Third Guardian: Now I'm going to destroy you!  
  
Hamtaro: I don't think so! Renzoukuken! *does large slash and then* Fated Circle! *Third Guardian is destroyed*  
  
James: Interesting power...  
  
Amy: Hmm....  
  
Bijou: This is really easy...  
  
Dark Ham: *appears* SAPPHIRE WEAPON! I SUMMON YOU! *disappears*  
  
Sapphire Weapon: *appears where Dark Ham was* I have been summoned. I must kill the intruders.  
  
Hamtaro: Try it!  
  
Sapphire Weapon: Blaze! *shoots a wave of fire at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and dodges it* Zantetsuken! *does Triple Blade Slash, but his sword bounces off of Sapphire Weapon's Titanium Armor*  
  
Sapphire Weapon: *punches Hamtaro in the stomach and sends him reeling back to the others*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!! Are you okay?!  
  
Hamtaro: I won't let him get the best of me now! *gets up* Blasting Zone! *brings sword down upon Sapphire Weapon, but it merely throws the beam away from him and it goes swinging around* Argh I can't stop it!! *tries to stop sword from swinging around and hitting the other Ham-Hams*  
  
Bijou: *jumps and dodges as the beam sails below her on accident* Hamtaro, you have to try!  
  
Hamtaro: *pulls as hard as he can on his sword the other way and the beam disappears*  
  
Sapphire Weapon: You are foolish.  
  
Hamtaro: Oh, really? Let's try something better then! James, you have Rough Divide, right?  
  
James: Yeah.  
  
Hamtaro: Then let's combine and do the T Divide!  
  
James: You're on!  
  
Hamtaro and James: T Divide! *they combine and unleash an ultimate sword strike on the Sapphire Weapon and cuts the top of his armor off and Hamtaro and James uncombine*  
  
Sapphire Weapon: That was nothing compared to my power!  
  
Hamtaro: We barely made a scratch on his armor! What do we do now?!  
  
James: Can nothing hit this beast?!  
  
Amy: Oh no if he's tough think of the other guardians after him...  
  
Bijou: *jumps and strikes at the Sapphire Weapon and succeeds in confusing him and Bijou goes back to Hamtaro*  
  
Sapphire Weapon: *starting to malfunction* I...will....not...be...destroyed... *uses ThunderBolt on all four of them and they are electrocuted*  
  
Hamtaro: *uses sword and shakes off the electricity and frees the other three of it*  
  
Bijou: He's elemental!  
  
Hamtaro: Let me deal with him...  
  
Bijou: But he's very powerful!!  
  
Hamtaro: I know. I have something that might defeat him. And if it doesn't work, I'll ask James to help, and then if we don't defeat him, then we all will.  
  
Bijou: Alright.....just don't die! I don't want to lose you!  
  
Hamtaro: I won't. *dashes forward at Sapphire Weapon* Shippuuga! *sword turns purple and slashes through Sapphire Weapon, throwing off Sapphire Weapon's shield*  
  
Sapphire Weapon: I.....will.....destroy....you! *raises robotic arms and a barrage of thunderbolts hit Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *raises sword and gains the elemental power of Thunder as the thunderbolts hit his sword*  
  
Sapphire Weapon: *uses Discharge and the thunder is gone from Hamtaro's Sword*  
  
Hamtaro: What the!!  
  
Sapphire Weapon: *punches Hamtaro and Hamtaro falls to the ground*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: *encounters a memory*  
  
*Flashback/Memory*  
  
Hamtaro: Watch out! Dark Hamtaro's about to use his best move!  
  
Bijou: We won't run!  
  
Jim: You have to run. All of you won't be able to survive it!  
  
Bijou: NO! I WON'T LEAVE HAMTARO!  
  
Hamtaro: Listen to me, Bijou. If we don't try to block this move, everyone is dead and we want you all to at least live, if we die.  
  
Bijou: I just can't leave you, Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro: You must. I at least want you and the other Ham-Hams to live.  
  
Bijou: Okay, I'll go....but you can't die! Please don't die on me, okay?!  
  
Hamtaro: I won't...  
  
Bijou: *follows the other Ham-Hams*  
  
Dark Hamtaro: Take this! *starts to lower his sword, the blue beam still there*  
  
*The flashback/memory ends in a blinding light as Kimono comes and saves them using her Renzoukuken.*  
  
*End Flashback/Memory*  
  
James: You will pay for this, Sapphire! Speed Up! Speed Double Cyclone! *becomes super-fast and starts striking Sapphire Weapon, and Sapphire Weapon's metal armor finally falls and reveals a cyborg*  
  
Amy and Bijou: *gasp*  
  
Cyborg Sapphire: You thought you won just because you threw my armor off? Haha, it takes more than that to defeat me!  
  
Bijou: *is beside Hamtaro, trying to wake him up again*  
  
Amy: *jumps into the air and sends her now blue electrifying ribbon at Cyborg Sapphire and electrocutes him once again*  
  
Hamtaro: ........................  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, please get up...  
  
Hamtaro: ........................  
  
Amy: I got it! *uses Cure on Hamtaro*  
  
Bijou: Magic?! Where did you learn it?  
  
Amy: I don't know. I discovered I had magic power long ago.  
  
Hamtaro: Uhhh..... *gets up*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro! *runs and kisses him*  
  
Hamtaro: *kisses back* Where's James?  
  
James: Now I'll finish you, Cyborg Sapphire! Destiny Circle! *twirls sword around and spins as fast as he can and a blue and purple wave emits from it, and Sapphire Weapon finally disappears*  
  
Sapphire Weapon: Nooooooooo! *disappears*  
  
Hamtaro: Alright, James!!  
  
James: I don't know who the next guardian is...but we'll find out soon! *opens the door to the next realm*  
  
So they've defeated the Sapphire Weapon and is now heading for the next realm. But what awaits them there? Find out next time on New Series of Hamtaro!! 


	19. Chapter 18: The Dark Ham's Realm! Part 3...

Answering to Reviews....  
  
Burnfist: Alright, dude, I'll wait for the next chapter to see Shade's stats. Thanks, man.  
  
Chaopika: Thanks.  
  
William: No, it's not too late. I'll put William in after a couple more eps, since they're already in the Dark Ham's Realm. Thanks for your help.  
  
Kathleen: That wasn't much info on the hamster, but it's good enough to put on the story. Thanks a lot for your help.  
  
I THANK EVERYONE FOR HELPING ME WITH MAKING MORE HAMSTERS SO FAR!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or the Ham-Hams. Kenshin and Joe belong to Burnfist, and James and Amy belong to Shaoran0. I do own Jim and Kimono, Garr, Sapphire Weapon and the 3 Ancients.  
  
And now, let's begin the next chapter/episode...  
  
Episode 18: The Dark Ham's Realm! Part 3 - The Three Ancient Hamsters  
  
James: *kicks open the door* Who else wants some?!  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: *anime sweat drop*  
  
Mysterious Hamster 1: We, the 5th, 6th and 7th Guardians of the Dark Ham's Realm, are your next opponents.  
  
Mysterious Hamster 2: Do not underestimate our skill...we are one, and we are the Trio of Ancients!  
  
Mysterious Hamster 3: You will never survive!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh, really?  
  
Ancient 1: Yes. We are strong apart, but together, we are invincible.  
  
James: *behind them* Disruption! *the ground shakes beneath the Ancients, but they disappear and appear behind James and slam him back to the other hams*  
  
Amy: James! Are you ok?!  
  
James: Argh.... *gets up*  
  
Hamtaro: We have to get past them! Or the other hams are doomed because of the Dark Ham!  
  
Bijou: Let's get them!  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: Double Renzoukuken! *they come together, dash forward, and split apart, Hamtaro attacks the Ancient 1, and Bijou attacks Ancient 3, and then Amy throws her electrical ribbon at Ancient 2*  
  
Ancient 2: *throws the ribbon off of himself and it lands on Bijou*  
  
Bijou: *gets electrified and falls to the ground*  
  
Ancient 3: Now she is doomed! *raises sword, about to strike*  
  
Hamtaro: BIJOU!!!!! *jumps and dashes forward*  
  
Ancient 3: Say goodbye! *brings sword swinging down at Bijou*  
  
Hamtaro: *yet again encounters a memory...*  
  
*Flashback/Memory*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro.... I never thought you would have liked me too...  
  
Hamtaro: But I do, Bijou...  
  
Bijou: *blushes dark and kisses Hamtaro* Thank you, Hamtaro... I know you'll always be there for me when I need you....  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou, I'd never leave you when you're in danger, you know that.  
  
Bijou: Yes...  
  
*End Flashback/Memory*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* I gotta speed up! *out loud* SPEED UP! *dashes forward at the speed of light, grabs Bijou, and dashes back to James and Amy as Ancient 3 hits his sword on the ground and then swings at him in anger*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro?! But how....how did you do that?!  
  
Hamtaro: A little memory just came back....and it helped me.  
  
Bijou: How are we going to stop them?  
  
Hamtaro: Only one way. We have to beat them at their own game.  
  
Bijou: But we haven't seen what they can do!  
  
All 3 Ancients: Enough! We will finish this now! Kuuenbu! *all three do Kenshin's move and raise swords up and is rolling towards the Hams*  
  
Hamtaro: They have Kenshin's moves too?!  
  
Bijou: Oh.....no......  
  
James: *gets up slowly* What are.....they....doing....?  
  
Hamtaro: Fated Circle! *shoots a large wave of energy, but all it does to the Ancients is make them go faster* No!  
  
Bijou: Oh no, now we're doomed!  
  
Hamtaro: Leave it to me! Blasting Zone! *brings sword down upon the Ancients, the bright blue beam shoots through them and when Hamtaro stops it, they're gone*  
  
Bijou: I don't think they're dead....  
  
Ancient 1: *appears behind Bijou and captures her*  
  
Bijou: HELP, HAMTARO!!  
  
Hamtaro: Let her go now or else! *steps toward the Ancient, but the Ancient holds out sword and puts the blade against Bijou's throat*  
  
Ancient 1: Take one more step near me and I'll behead her!  
  
Hamtaro: You wouldn't! You're an ancient hamster, you three shouldn't be interested in KILLING people, I would have thought you three would just fight for the fun of it and not kill!  
  
Ancient 1: We were foolish. The Dark Ham showed us the right way to fight. We don't fight, we annihilate! And we're going to annihilate this hamster if you don't step back!  
  
Amy: *to herself* I have to do something so Hamtaro won't mess up by accident and make the Ancient really behead Bijou... *out loud* HEY! ANCIENT!  
  
Ancient 1: *turns attention off of Bijou and turns* What?!  
  
Amy: You want a fight? You got one riiiiight here...  
  
Ancient 1: You are stupid.  
  
Ancient 2 and 3 appear beside Ancient 1.  
  
Ancients: You really think you can take all three of us on?!  
  
Amy: Hell, I could defeat all of you, best to try!  
  
Ancient 1: *lets go of Bijou and Bijou falls to the floor* *Ancient 1 turns to Amy* Okay then, let's see what you can do.  
  
Amy: James!  
  
James: *behind them* BLASTING ZONE!  
  
Hamtaro: BLASTING ZONE!  
  
*They both bring their swords down on the Ancients and the Ancients start to yell for mercy*  
  
Hamtaro, Bijou, James and Amy: *all anime sweat drop*  
  
*The Ancients disappear*  
  
Mysterious Hamster: Well well...Not bad, you defeated our Ancients. But you won't defeat me! *removes his mask*  
  
Bijou: ....Joe?!  
  
Hamtaro: What's he doing here?  
  
Joe: I've come to get revenge on you Hamtaro! I will not allow you to go past me to get to the Dark Ham!  
  
Uh-oh, so Joe is one of the Dark Ham's best servants now. What will Hamtaro, Bijou, James and Amy do? Find out on the next episode of New Series of Hamtaro!!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	20. Chapter 19: The Dark Ham's Realm! Part 4...

Answering Reviews...  
  
Shaoran0 - I can't yet. After the fighting ends or when the story gives me a chance, I'll do that.  
  
Burnfist: Ok I got that in here.  
  
No it's not too late, for those of you who wanted to send more Ham-Hams in.  
  
Episode 19: The Dark Ham's Realm! Part 4: Hamtaro versus Joe  
  
Joe: I have been ordered by the Dark Ham to kill you all.  
  
Hamtaro: I'd like to see you try!  
  
Joe: Very well then. I will show you the power of my sword!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, be careful! He's been training for a long time!  
  
Hamtaro: As have I, Bijou...  
  
Bijou: I know...  
  
Joe: Who cares? He could have been training his whole life and he still wouldn't be able to defeat me!  
  
Hamtaro: Rakuhouha! *slams fist into the ground and bursts of energy shoot out of him in every direction*  
  
Joe: *disappears*  
  
Hamtaro: He can disappear too?!  
  
Joe: Surprised? *appears behind Hamtaro and slams him forward*  
  
Hamtaro: *skids to a halt and turns around* Hmm.... I got it! Double Speed Cyclone! *speed goes up and sends a super-fast cyclone at Joe*  
  
Joe: *jumps inside the tornado and disables it* Is that the best you can do?!  
  
Hamtaro: Blasting Zone! *brings sword, blue beam shooting out of it, down upon Joe*  
  
James: He really is strong.... I have never seen such power in anybody! Both of them are almost equal in power!  
  
Amy: Though I think Joe has a few tricks up his sleeve...  
  
Joe: Ahhhh!!! *brings own sword in front of him and tries to shield the blast*  
  
Bijou: Go Hamtaro!!  
  
Hamtaro: *ups the power of the Blasting Zone on Joe, but Joe shakes off the beam and the beam disappears from the sword*  
  
Joe: You are so naive. You cannot win this fight. *powers up sword and unleashes another Blasting Zone on Hamtaro, but his beam is green*  
  
Hamtaro: *holds sword up and tries to block it, but it starts to go through the sword...*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, you can do it..... Block it!  
  
Hamtaro: The beam...it's starting to go through my sword!!  
  
Joe: *evil laugh* Now you will die! *ups the power of the beam and it keeps going through Hamtaro's sword*  
  
Hamtaro: *encounters a memory..*  
  
*Flashback/Memory*  
  
Hamtaro: *reading attacks book* The Rough Divide....can break through any beam unless it is the holy Blasting Zone. The Rough Divide is the best weapon to use to stop an evil Blasting Zone technique.  
  
*End Flashback/Memory*  
  
Hamtaro: Rough Divide! *brings sword on the beam and it disappears*  
  
Joe: *dumbstruck* How the #@&*%?!  
  
Hamtaro: Fated Circle! *twirls sword around and starts spinning as fast as he can around, but this time he doesn't stop and the circle of energy around him keeps growing bigger and bigger*  
  
Joe: *holds his sword up as protection, then dashes forward at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *releases the Fated Circle and it hits Joe*  
  
Joe: *takes sword out and slashes sword through the ring of energy and Fated Circle disappears* *keeps dashing*  
  
Hamtaro: Now! J Divide! *dashes forward, his sword just about to hit Joe, and corkscrews into the air and sends Joe flying*  
  
Joe: *fire starts to burn in his eyes* *he starts to gain more power*  
  
Hamtaro: *dashes backward as Joe lands and dashes forward in fury*  
  
Joe: Now you die! Mega Shippuuga! *sword glows a very dark purple and he slashes at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *leaps into the air and dashes forward* *turns around and lands behind Joe*  
  
Joe: *evil laugh* *turns around and uses Ryuinjin and flame uppercuts Hamtaro*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!!!  
  
Amy: He's in trouble!  
  
James: Leave it to me! X Beam! *holds hands out and shoots a bright blue beam at Joe and knocks him into a wall*  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up* Nice move, James.  
  
James: Thanks, dude.  
  
Joe: It's not over! *gets back up* *stands there and starts to gain power drastically*  
  
Hamtaro: What the hell is he doing?!  
  
Bijou: He's gaining power!!  
  
Hamtaro: This is a bit harder than I thought it would be...  
  
Joe: Now.....Fire Flame! *shoots a huge fireball at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *slashes sword through it and it's cut in half as it flies towards the other hams* James! Finish it!  
  
James: X Beam! *blasts the two halves to pieces and the fireball disappears*  
  
Joe: *continues to gain power*  
  
Hamtaro: I think we now have to be prepared for the worst...  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, he's not going to be easy to defeat because all of his stats are increasing at an alarming rate!!  
  
Joe: It's really too bad you had to dump me all those years ago, Bijou! Now I'll finish you all off!  
  
Bijou: You worked for the Dark Ham just because of that?!  
  
Joe: No. I worked for the Dark Ham to defeat Hamtaro!!  
  
Hamtaro: Well I'm afraid it's not gonna work for you!  
  
Joe: We will see.....we will see.  
  
Hamtaro: *uses Stat Increase and he starts to gain power too*  
  
Joe: *dumbstruck again* Where did you learn that?!  
  
Hamtaro: From an old friend.  
  
Joe: Too bad it won't save you when I'm through with you!  
  
  
  
So now Joe begins to up his power to defeat Hamtaro. What is Hamtaro going to do? Can James, Amy and Bijou help Hamtaro stop Joe before it's too late? Find out on the next episode of New Series of Hamtaro!!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	21. Chapter 20: The Dark Ham's Realm! Part 5...

Note for Burnfist - Sorry dude I can't put in Rage Divide because this chapter is already finished before I saw your review. But there will be a second battle against Joe later. That's when he'll show that final attack.  
  
  
  
Episode 20: The Dark Ham's Realm! Part 5: The Ultimate Power... held by Hamtaro?!  
  
Joe: Now you're going to die!  
  
Hamtaro: I don't think so! *grabs sword*  
  
Joe: *stops powering up and is glowing blue with power* Ah, but I do think so! Now I'll show you my power!  
  
Hamtaro: Rough Divide! *dashes at Joe and slashes upward and jumps - the ground breaks and Joe falls through the ground*  
  
Joe: *jumps up and strikes at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *dashes backward, then jumps and brings his sword down upon Joe*  
  
Joe: *jumps up and slams into Hamtaro, then backs up and Hamtaro falls to the ground in front of him*  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up and dashes backward*  
  
Bijou: *to herself* Joe's a lot stronger now! How is Hamtaro going to face him?!  
  
James: He'll do fine, Bijou, don't worry.  
  
Amy: How can you tell?  
  
James: I know his power. He has a lot more power than he's already shown us.  
  
Amy: Huh?!  
  
James: He is the legendary hamster... Hamtaro holds the legendary power with his Hamtaro Sword.  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro?! The Legendary Hamster?!  
  
James: Yes. Once Joe beats him down enough, Hamtaro will feel a new power inside him, and unleash a fury of attacks.  
  
Bijou: That's new.  
  
Joe: Now to finish you off! Dark Zone! *raises hands and a black hole appears in the middle of the arena*  
  
Hamtaro: ?!  
  
*the black hole starts to suck Hamtaro in*  
  
Hamtaro: *starts running in the other direction*  
  
Joe: *gives more power to the black hole*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro!! Don't let the black hole suck you in!!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm trying! *is positively dashing the other way, but he slips and starts to get sucked in*  
  
James: I won't allow that! *uses Blasting Zone and makes the Dark Zone disappear*  
  
Joe: Hahahaha! I've been waiting to see that happen! There's a little side-effect if you use that move on it...  
  
*Where the Dark Zone was shoots a humongous lightning bolt and it hits James*  
  
James: *electrocuted*  
  
Amy: No!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: You'll pay for that one, Joe! *raises sword and unleashes a wave of energy attacks at Joe*  
  
Joe: What the?! *the wave of attacks hit him and he reels back into the wall*  
  
Bijou: *to herself* James was right! *out loud* *takes a potion and gives it to Amy* Give it to James. He'll feel better soon. I must fight with Hamtaro. *runs to Hamtaro's side* I'm going to help you, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: It's dangerous, still!  
  
Bijou: I don't care... as long as I'm with you, I don't fear anything! *unsheathes katana* I'm ready!  
  
Joe: *gets up* That was powerful....but no matter! You still are history!  
  
Bijou: Not as long as we're still here!  
  
Joe: So you've decided to fight along with him! Foolish, you are!  
  
Bijou: How dare you call me foolish! After what you have done!  
  
Joe: I do everything for the Dark Ham. And NOTHING IS GOING TO STAND IN MY WAY! *dashes forward at Bijou and starts to launch a barrage of attacks*  
  
Bijou: *grabs Katana and blocks the moves*  
  
Joe: Nice try! *uses Martial Arts and sends Bijou flying into a wall*  
  
Bijou: *KO*  
  
Hamtaro: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joe: Hahahahahaha!  
  
Hamtaro! YOU WILL PAY!!! *raises sword and unleashes a barrage of sword techniques, then dashes backward and unleashes a large beam on Joe*  
  
Bijou: *slowly wakes up* ......Uhhh...What happened?! Oh no, I've got to help Hamtaro! *grabs Katana and goes down to help Hamtaro*  
  
Joe: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *is hit by the beam and slams through the wall*  
  
Hamtaro: *falls to the ground, he used all of his ability*  
  
Bijou: *helps Hamtaro up and sits him a little ways away from the arena and sits down beside him* Hamtaro....you defeated him.....  
  
Hamtaro: And I never thought.....I would....  
  
Bijou: You are so brave.....that's why I care for you so much....  
  
Hamtaro: Yes.......I care for you because you always are with me, and I love you for that...  
  
Bijou: Yes...  
  
James: Uhh.... *wakes up*  
  
Amy: You're alive! *hugs James and nearly squeezes him to death*  
  
James: Amy! *hugs her back*  
  
Amy: Oh James...I thought you were dead....  
  
James: I thought I was too....  
  
Amy: James...I just want you to know....I love you.  
  
James: And I love you too, Amy.  
  
Bijou: I think he's coming back....  
  
Joe: Grrrrrrr!!! Arrrrrrrrgh! *jumps back through the hole in the wall.  
  
Bijou: *takes Katana and dashes forward at Joe*  
  
Joe: If Hamtaro was out of this that easily, there should be no problem knocking you out! *brings sword down upon Bijou*  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou, no! *throws sword at Joe*  
  
*sword hits his sword and they both fly out of range*  
  
Joe: Argh! *jump kicks at Bijou*  
  
Bijou: *brings katana down on Joe and Joe is KO*  
  
Hamtaro: *stands up* Alright, Bijou!!  
  
Bijou: *goes back over to Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: Now it's only the final guardian left!  
  
Mysterious voice: You could not have defeated Joe! But no matter - I will finish you!  
  
Hamtaro: Who are you?!  
  
Mysterious voice: My name is....Shade. You will die!  
  
Hamtaro: We will not be defeated!  
  
Shade: We will see...  
  
  
  
So the Final Guardian has been revealed to be Joe's master, Shade! What will Hamtaro and Bijou do to stop Shade? Find out on the next episode of Hamtaro's New Adventures!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note to Burnfist: Dude I need Shade's stats before I can do the next episode. If you already haven't gotten the next chapter on yours done that shows it, could you review and tell me his stats? 


	22. Chapter 21: The Final Guardian! Part 1: ...

Episode 21: The Final Guardian Part 1 - Hamtaro and Bijou vs. Shade  
  
Shade: You won't be able to match my power!  
  
Hamtaro: We will see!! *dashes at Shade*  
  
Shade: Fool! *dashes at Hamtaro and slam kicks him backward and Hamtaro lands beside Bijou*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro! Alright, Shade, you've asked for it! *jumps and jump kicks at Shade*  
  
Shade: Tsk. Fools. *jumps and unleashes Blade Strike on Bijou and Bijou falls on Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up and powers down to heal himself and Bijou* Must've lost our strength from the battle with Joe.  
  
Shade: Your power is low? So that's why it was easy for me to attack you! Hahaha, it doesn't matter how high your power is, it will never match mine!  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: *are healed*  
  
Shade: So, ready to be defeated?  
  
Hamtaro: Just try me! *jumps and unleashes Bolt on Shade*  
  
Shade: *knocks the blast away* You are worthless. *jumps and unleashes Blade Strike on Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *flips up and slams into Shade*  
  
Shade: What the?! *is hit and falls to the ground, but is still standing* You were lucky to even lay a hand on me!  
  
Hamtaro: Caught you off guard, did I?  
  
Shade: You'll pay for that! *jumps and dashes forward at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and uses Sword Slash on Shade* (Wondering where "Blade Slash" and "Sword Slash" suddenly came from? They are just extra bursts of power when slashing at the opponent, Sword Slash is the good guy's move, and Blade Slash is the bad guy's move)  
  
Shade: *uses Blade Slash and the two swords clash*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, be careful!  
  
Hamtaro: *dashes backward and Shade falls to the ground*  
  
Shade: Lucky shot again. *gets up*  
  
Hamtaro: You should give up. Fated Circle! *twirls sword around and starts spinning like a top and a new blue wave of energy shoots out*  
  
Shade: Nice try! *holds up sword and it absorbs the Fated Circle, then he touches the sword to his fur and it heals him plus gives him more power*  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: *all anime jaw drop* How the hell?!  
  
Shade: Magic powers only heal me and give me the power unless I'm not holding my sword or I'm too weak to block it. Which none of those things will happen!  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* Darn it....so magic doesn't work against him, but Sword Techs do... so the only way to defeat him is to wear him down...I got it! Kenshin's move might work - Hienkyaku! *out loud* Hienkyaku!!! *makes 4 copies of self*  
  
Shade: So, my brother has been teaching you his Sword Techs!  
  
Hamtaro: Kenshin is your brother?!  
  
Shade: The very same.  
  
Hamtaro: *to self* Darn...Kenshin's brother, one of the elite troops hired by the Dark Ham?! Unbelievable.  
  
Shade: But no matter - I will destroy you! Thunder Cyclone! *raises sword and a tiny cyclone shoots out of it, hits the ground and starts growing at an alarming rate, thunderbolts flying around the cyclone*  
  
Hamtaro: Huh?! What's that!  
  
Shade: Now I'll destroy your little copies! *swings sword forward and the cyclone flies towards Hamtaro and his copies*  
  
Bijou: *jumps and dashes through the cyclone, swinging her sword through it and it disappears* *lands beside Hamtaro*  
  
Shade: You are merely underestimating my power.  
  
Hamtaro: You haven't sent anything toward us that we haven't beaten up yet, so how would we know?  
  
Bijou: *anime sweat drop* Yeah. That's true, now that you say it.  
  
Shade: That changes now! *jumps, swings his sword forward and shoots a humongous lightning bolt from it*  
  
Hamtaro: Raijingeki! *shoots a lightning bolt from his, and the two collide*  
  
Shade: *powers himself up and his lightning bolt pushes the other one back into Hamtaro's sword, and Shade's lightning bolt hits Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *is slammed backward by the force of the bolt*  
  
Bijou: No! Hamtaro! *runs to Hamtaro and stops him, then helps him up*  
  
Hamtaro: Thanks, Bijou. Alright, Shade, now you really asked for it!  
  
James: Do you really think he could defeat Shade, Amy?  
  
Amy: I could only guess...I don't really know.  
  
James: Then we should hope for the best, that Hamtaro and Bijou win this.  
  
Amy: Yeah.  
  
Hamtaro: Here we go! Kuuenbu! *copies the move he saw Kenshin do during their battle and now starts to spin, sword blade up, towards Shade*  
  
Shade: My magic will stop that move! Quake! *the ground shakes and throws Hamtaro off balance and he falls face-first on the ground*  
  
Bijou: We didn't learn all of these moves from Kenshin! We have our own! Come on, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: *stands side by side with Bijou*  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: Double Rough Divide! *both dash up at Shade, and then jump as the ground shakes beneath Shade, then they bring their weapons upon Shade*  
  
Shade: *gets thrown through the wall of the arena*  
  
Hamtaro: ....Is it over?  
  
Bijou: I don't know...  
  
Is it really over? Did Hamtaro and Bijou defeat Shade? Or does Shade have a few new surprises for them? Find out on the next exciting episode of the New Series of Hamtaro!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Read and Review on how you like this!  
  
And to answer your question, Anklet, I'll use Riho in a while. Ok? 


	23. Chapter 22: The Final Guardian! Part 2: ...

Hamtaro Zero: Okay, I have some news. I'm going to be gone most of December, and I might not be on FanFiction.net for a while, but I'll still be working on my FanFictions constantly. I'll be continuing my SMRPG/Hamtaro Crossover FanFiction during December too. But if I don't come on much, then whenever I do come back during December, I'll have more than 1 new episode done (if I ever get a chance to get on the computer, that is) I might not be able to get 1 ep done a day, but I'll do my best!  
  
So, I'm going to need everyone to be patient if they want more of my stories. I'm just informing you that if this FanFiction does not update every day, it's because I'm not able to get on the internet every night while I'm at my mom's house, but I might be able to.  
  
Okay answering NICOLES' review. The only reason I'm doing Hamtaro+Bijou is because none of the other Hams are in the Dark Ham's Realm. I've done Maxwell+Sandy, and Stan+Pashmina. Laguna and Aeris will return later. There's James+Amy and Jim+Kimono, also. Respectfully, I might do Cappy+Penelope, if everyone wants it. Review with your answers!  
  
Also, everyone may use Jim and/or Kimono in their stories, but I beg them to please use the same profile as I had, they can change the weapon, but not the personality or attitude. And any other hamster that I give stats for (or already gave for) may be used. I still have more hamsters to introduce to the story later. But anyway... here's the next episode!! Enjoy!  
  
Episode 22: The Final Guardian! Part 2: Rising Power  
  
Hamtaro: I think he's still alive, but I feel a strange power where he is.  
  
Bijou: Do you think he's gaining power?  
  
Hamtaro: It seems so...  
  
Shade: *jumps back through the hole in the wall and lands, his body glowing red with anger*  
  
Hamtaro: He was gaining power the whole time! He took that advantage of me slamming him through the wall to stay there and power up!  
  
Bijou: Now what?!  
  
Hamtaro: We just battle!  
  
Shade: It won't be that easy! *releases a huge fireball and it speeds towards Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and slashes his sword through it and the fireball explodes*  
  
Shade: You still underestimate my power! *sends lightning bolts at Hamtaro*  
  
Bijou: *jumps in front of Hamtaro and whirls her sword around and the lightning bolts get sucked into it, giving it thunder powers* *puts sword forward and shoots the lightning bolts back at Shade*  
  
Shade: *knocks the lightning bolts away*  
  
Hamtaro: He couldn't have!!  
  
Bijou: No....!  
  
Shade: I am much more powerful than before you slammed me into the wall.  
  
Hamtaro: That won't make any difference!  
  
Shade: Want to bet?!  
  
Bijou: Yeah!  
  
Shade: Then I'll finish you off early! *powers up*  
  
Hamtaro: He's gonna send a wave of energy blasts at us!!  
  
Bijou: What should we do?  
  
Hamtaro: Stay behind me!  
  
Shade: Grrr..... Take this! *starts sending waves of energy blasts at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *holds up sword and the blasts hit the sword and bounce off and ricochet back at Shade*  
  
Shade: *turns on his energy field and the blasts disintegrate as they hit the shield*  
  
Hamtaro: *starts to gain power as well*  
  
Bijou: *runs back to James and Amy*  
  
James: What's going on?!  
  
Bijou: They're both gaining power! This will be one hell of a battle!  
  
Amy: You said it!  
  
Shade: Running away won't help you! Once I deal with Hamtaro, you all are next!  
  
Hamtaro: So you think I'm going to lose to you that easily?  
  
Shade: With all my power I haven't shown you yet, how hard could it be?  
  
Hamtaro: You must be overconfident!  
  
Shade: It is you who is overconfident! You think you can withstand my power?! Ha!  
  
Hamtaro: Let's see what you can do then.  
  
Shade: Gladly! *powers up and shoots a huge lightning bolt at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *holds out his paws to stop the blast, but it hits him and sends him reeling into the wall behind him*  
  
Bijou: No!!  
  
Shade: I told you that you were overconfident!  
  
Hamtaro: *falls to the ground*  
  
Bijou: Then it's my turn! *jumps into the air and twirls her katana around and then dashes at Shade*  
  
Shade: *holds out paw and shoots a huge lightning bolt at Bijou and knocks her back as well*  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou... *encounters a memory*  
  
*Flashback/Memory*  
  
Boss: Hamtaro, I know she loves you. And I am not mad at that fact, though I act it. I just get jealous because I liked Bijou. You just do me one favor - always take care of Bijou, no matter what.  
  
Hamtaro: I promise I will take care of her forever.  
  
Boss: You are a good friend, Hamtaro. I just wish I had a girl-ham...  
  
Hamtaro: Don't worry, Boss. Someday, you will find one. You will. And when that time comes, everyone will be very happy for you.  
  
Boss: Thanks for the encouragement, Hamtaro. Now go to Bijou. I know you want to go see her.  
  
Hamtaro: I know. See ya Boss!  
  
*End Flashback/Memory*  
  
Hamtaro: *remembers!* I promised to take care of Bijou. And I won't break it! Shade!!! You'll pay! *jumps and glows rainbow, then dashes at lightning speed at Shade and slashes his sword, and Shade is knocked back into the wall*  
  
Shade: *falls to the ground, and now has a cut on his side that is bleeding*  
  
Hamtaro: *lands on his feet in the middle of the arena*  
  
Shade: No...I cannot be defeated...I WILL not be defeated!! *gets up and dashes back onto the arena* *heals his cut and it stops bleeding and goes away* You will pay dearly for this, Hamtaro! *starts powering up, and he glows blood red with furiousness*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* He must be going into his final form!! What do I do now?!  
  
So Hamtaro has shown Shade his power, but now Shade seems to be transforming into his final form!! What will Hamtaro do now? And will Bijou heal? Find out on the next episode of A New Series of Hamtaro!  
  
Sorry this wasn't much of an episode, but I didn't have much time and I wanted to get this ep on FF.Net. Well I'll be working on my FanFictions throughout the month of December! I hope to be able to get on here to update it a few times. Until then, I'll be working on more episodes of this FanFiction and my Bloopers Fic. 


	24. Chapter 23: The Final Guardian! Part 3: ...

Hamtaro Zero: Alright, new change. I'll be on at least once a week until Christmas, then I'll be back. So expect to see some new eps before I go back.  
  
Answering Reviews.  
  
Katy-chan: No, it's not too late, you can post some in here, I need some more for later.  
  
Chapter 23: The Final Guardian! Part 3: Final Shade  
  
Shade: *body glows blood red with anger*  
  
Hamtaro: He's powering up!!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, you can't face him alone!  
  
Shade: *unleashes a burst of power that rocks the arena*  
  
Hamtaro: I have to face him alone. It's the only way I can win this.  
  
Bijou: Ok..  
  
Hamtaro: I won't be defeated by him, don't worry.  
  
Shade: *a cloud of smoke arises around him as he continues to power up*  
  
Hamtaro: He's about to transform!!  
  
James: He has a lot of power!!  
  
Amy: You have to be careful!!  
  
Bijou: You promised me you won't die! Keep that promise, okay?  
  
Hamtaro: I always will.  
  
*The dust clears from where Shade is standing, and Shade is now 1.5 times as big as he was before!*  
  
Shade: Ahahahaha! I have grown in power once again!  
  
Hamtaro: Bring it on!  
  
Shade: Super Blade Strike! *jumps and brings his now gold sword down upon Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *shoots sword up and the two swords clash*  
  
Shade: Nice try, but this time I have the advantage!! *puts power into the sword and it knocks Hamtaro's sword out of Hamtaro's hand*  
  
Hamtaro: Ahh!  
  
Shade: *brings sword down upon Hamtaro*  
  
Bijou: No! *jumps and dashes forward at Shade, knocking him off of Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *runs and gets his sword*  
  
Shade: It's not as easy as you think!  
  
Hamtaro: How do you know that?  
  
Shade: Because you are about to witness my ultimate power!  
  
Hamtaro: "Ultimate" power? You haven't shown us anything!!  
  
Shade: And that's about to change!  
  
Hamtaro: When?  
  
Shade: Right now! *begins powering up again*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* He might be serious this time...  
  
Shade: *his sword glows green and he dashes at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and dodges, but Shade speeds up and turns around and slams into Hamtaro, sending Hamtaro into the wall*  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up and speeds towards Shade and lands a hit, but not before Shade knocks him backward again*  
  
Shade: You are a fool, Hamtaro...You underestimate my power...You think that you can beat me as easily...You are a fool!  
  
Hamtaro: You are the fool! You think just because you make higher stats does not mean you're more powerful than someone else! It takes more than brawn and brute-force to take down someone! You have to have strategy!  
  
Shade: Says who? *charges at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and dodges again, and jumps once more as Shade comes charging back at him*  
  
Shade: What the...!?  
  
Hamtaro: You have to have strategy to defeat your opponent, and you shouldn't use the same move twice in a row!  
  
Shade: So that means you haven't shown me all of your moves?  
  
Hamtaro: I've just started. You've shown me your power, now I'll show you mine!  
  
Shade: Very well. I still haven't shown you my final move, but that would spoil the fun of learning your techniques as you use them.  
  
Hamtaro: You're able to learn techniques as people use them?!  
  
Shade: That's one of my special abilities!  
  
Hamtaro: Special abilities --- my @^&%#@. You're just bluffing.  
  
Shade: Oh, no? Try one and see!  
  
Hamtaro: Fated Circle! *twirls his sword and starts spinning like a top and a ring of energy emits from his sword and shoots for Shade*  
  
Shade: *jumps and dodges* Fated Circle! *copies Hamtaro's move*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and dodges Shade's blast* What the!!  
  
Shade: You see, I've been watching you for a long time. I know all of your moves that you have shown in the Dark Ham's Castle and his Realm. So our power is equal. But that won't stop me from destroying you!  
  
Hamtaro: We will defeat you and rid the world of the Dark Ham's rule!  
  
Shade: We will see about that... *powers up once more and his sword grows* Are you ready for the final battle against me?  
  
Hamtaro: I am always ready...and I will defeat you!  
  
Shade: Let's find out...  
  
So the final bout has begun. What will happen? How will Hamtaro defeat Shade when Shade can use all of his moves? Find out on the next episode of A New Series of Hamtaro!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	25. Chapter 24: The Final Guardian! Part 4: ...

Episode 24: The Final Guardian! Part 4: The Decisive Battle  
  
Shade: *throws his now glowing sword at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *uses Blasting Zone and the sword disappears*  
  
Shade: *copies that move* Dark Zone! *the black hole appears, and shoots a blue beam like Hamtaro's out at him*  
  
Hamtaro: *holds up his sword and the beam cuts into two, shooting on either side of him, narrowly missing him*  
  
Shade: Now you're finished! Dark Blast! *raises hands, and the whole room turns to darkness, and only Shade, Hamtaro, Bijou, James and Amy can be seen*  
  
Shade: *a huge ball of dark energy starts to form right above Shade's hands*  
  
Hamtaro: What is that?!  
  
Shade: A move I've learned from the Dark Ham.  
  
Hamtaro: He knows that move?!  
  
Shade: Certainly - it's one of the strongest Dark moves ever!  
  
Hamtaro: I can still block it!  
  
Shade: You can try, but it would probably break your sword! Hahaha!  
  
Hamtaro: Let's see your move!  
  
Shade: *the black ball above him grows at an alarming rate*  
  
Hamtaro: *raises sword*  
  
*The room starts to glow white as the black energy ball shoots at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *raises sword again to the blast and it hits the sword and starts pushing Hamtaro backward*  
  
Shade: The blast will break your sword if you keep blocking, hahaha!!  
  
Hamtaro: *makes a thunderbolt shoot out of his sword and the ball of black energy shoots upward and explodes*  
  
*the room goes back to normal*  
  
Shade: Where did all that sword energy come from?!  
  
Hamtaro: Me, who else?  
  
Shade: *anime sweat drop* You are naïve. I have more up my sleeve than you think I do!  
  
Hamtaro: Like?  
  
Shade: Dark Beam!  
  
Hamtaro: Light Beam!  
  
*the two beams rocket forward and hit, and disappear*  
  
Hamtaro: *takes his chance since Shade is temporarily stunned* Renzoukuken! *strikes at Shade and sends Shade flying into the wall*  
  
Shade: Argh! *gets up* Dark Bolt! *strikes Hamtaro and Hamtaro gets sent flying into the other wall*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps back up* *to himself* He's got the same moves as me, but he has black energy...what move can stop black energy...hmm....I think I can stop him with X Strike...but I need Bijou for it... *out loud* Bijou! Come here!  
  
Bijou: I'm coming! *jumps forward and lands beside Hamtaro* What is it?  
  
Hamtaro: We gotta use the X Strike on Shade! Come on!  
  
Shade: *lands back on the arena floor* Come on! I'm waiting!  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: X Strike! *they both dash forward, then they go different directions and then suddenly they are dashing at different sides of Shade until they get close to him, they both jump and slash, making the slash look like an X*  
  
Shade: No!!! *is shot upward through the ceiling*  
  
Hamtaro: His black energy is gone!  
  
Bijou: But he's still powerful!  
  
*Shade comes back down and lands*  
  
Shade: I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF NOW! DARK FORCE!!! *the room turns dark and a wall of black energy appears beside Shade and shoots at Hamtaro and Bijou*  
  
*it hits them, and they are sent flying through the wall, temporarily immobilized*  
  
Shade: *to himself* Now I can use it again and finish them off! But I have to recharge...better make it quick, hahahahaha! *out loud* Here I come again! *charges up*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* We have to get back out there before he blasts us again! And then he'll finish off James and Amy! What are we going to do? *out loud* ...  
  
James: Amy, we have to hold him off!  
  
Amy: I'm right behind ya!  
  
James: Now! *sword glows blue and he shoots a blue energy beam at Shade*  
  
Amy: Ribbon Blast! *thrusts ribbon forward and it emits a red beam and it shoots towards Shade*  
  
*the two beams hit, but they seem to not even budge him!*  
  
James: What are we going to do?!  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up very slowly and walks slowly over to Bijou* Bijou....Bijou...get up...come on!  
  
Bijou: .........  
  
Hamtaro: Get up, please Bijou! He's going to blast us again if we don't get out of the way!  
  
Bijou: Ham...taro....I can't move....I can't...move anything...  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou! Come on! *grabs Bijou and holds her and runs out of the way as another Dark Force blast is sent from Shade*  
  
Shade: You can't hide forever! *charges up for another blast*  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou, you've got to be able to move! I can't carry you much farther, and he'll find us if we don't keep moving!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro...I'm sorry...I can't move a muscle...  
  
Hamtaro: You've got to try!  
  
Bijou: I will try...  
  
Shade: *grunts and sends another blast at them and it narrowly misses Hamtaro and Bijou*  
  
Shade: That does it! *blasts Hamtaro out of the way, then sends a Dark Force at Bijou and knocks her out cold*  
  
Hamtaro: NO!!!! BIJOU!!!!! *runs over to her* Bijou.....NO!! Don't die, please don't!!  
  
Bijou: Ham...taro...I'm...sorry...I....can't...help....you.... You....must...defeat...Shade... *head droops, she is KO*  
  
Hamtaro: BIJOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Oh no! Bijou has been knocked out cold, possibly dead! What will Hamtaro do to stop Shade by himself? What will poor Hamtaro do without Bijou? Find out on the next episode of the new series of Hamtaro....darn it even I'm sad about this, and this is a story... 


	26. Chapter 25: The Final Guardian! Part 5: ...

Answering reviews...  
  
Chaopika: Yes I will use Hamfangs later on.  
  
Eaglecrest: I will use Riho later on.  
  
  
  
Episode 25: The Final Guardian! Part 5: Lion Heart  
  
Hamtaro: BIJOU!!!!! NO!!!!!!  
  
Shade: Hahahahahaha! She is dead! And now for you, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: *anger starts flaring in his eyes, and inside him, he jumps back through the hole in the wall into the arena* Shade...I will never forgive you for this....you won't get away with this!!!! *fire flares in his eyes*  
  
Shade: What can you possibly do to defeat me?  
  
Hamtaro: *starts to glow red with furiousness*  
  
James: Whoa...I think he's getting furious.... get back, Amy! *pulls Amy back to a safe distance*  
  
Amy: But like Shade said, what can he do that was stronger than he's done before?  
  
James: Listen...when a fighter like Hamtaro gets angry this far, they don't just unleash a fury of energy blasts --- they unleash their final techniques.  
  
Amy: So we're about to see the full extent of Hamtaro's power? Could this power kill Shade?  
  
James: We can only hope...  
  
Shade: You will never defeat me! I will kill you just as I have just killed Bijou!  
  
Hamtaro: *Bijou keeps flashing through his mind and his anger uproars because he thinks she is dead*  
  
Shade: *to himself* What is this power I'm seeing in him? Is this some power that was locked inside him for some time?  
  
Hamtaro: *roars with anger and grabs sword, which lengthens and turns red* LION HEART!! *jumps and starts to unleash a fury of sword strikes on Shade*  
  
James: There it is!  
  
Amy: That is powerful!! Shade's not able to react in time!  
  
Shade: *keeps getting hit and slashed and knocked backward*  
  
Hamtaro: *yells with anger with every blow as he keeps striking Shade* *dashes backward, a red flaming image of a lion appears above Hamtaro, and he dashes forward and does a humongous slash at Shade*  
  
Shade: Ahhhhhhh! *is knocked back, and disappears without a trace of life force*  
  
Hamtaro: *walks back over to Bijou* Bijou.....no......  
  
James: Hamtaro, she's not dead. I know she's not.  
  
Hamtaro: How?  
  
James: I can feel a life force from her, but it's very weak...I think Shade's Dark Force drained most of it.  
  
Hamtaro: *kneels beside Bijou* *rests his paw on her* Bijou...please wake up...  
  
Amy: I knew this would come in handy someday!  
  
Hamtaro: Heke?  
  
Amy: I have something that might be able to restore Bijou's life force --- but it needs someone's energy placed into it before it can be put into a body*  
  
Hamtaro: I will put my energy into it. *powers up and his power is sucked into a bottle held by Amy*  
  
*The bottle glows red, then settles*  
  
Amy: Then it will take 15 minutes for it to be ready.  
  
Hamtaro: *kneels again beside Bijou and rests his paw on her* *flashbacks of this recent event flash through his mind* No......It's my fault she's out cold...I couldn't carry her far enough...I should have put more energy into it...and now she's out cold...and all of this has happened....at least Shade is gone.  
  
*13 minutes later...*  
  
Amy: 2 minutes remaining.  
  
Hamtaro: *still kneeled by Bijou* Okay...  
  
Amy: Don't kill yourself over what happened to her. She's coming back after I give this potion to her, she's not dead, now stop worrying.  
  
Hamtaro: How can I not worry? She was my only love...my only girl ham.  
  
Amy: Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean you should run around her like a chicken with its head cut off just because she got a tiny wound. All you gotta do is stay with her and heal her wounds for her. And if she's knocked out, just stay with her --- your love for her alone could awaken her.  
  
Hamtaro: I know that...it's just...this has never happened before...  
  
Amy: Think of your past. Was there any other girl ham you ever had before Bijou?  
  
Hamtaro: There was one...but she died before I moved to this neighborhood. I still think about her, like Bijou is her or something... I just want Bijou to be forever my love.  
  
James: Dude, she is your forever love.  
  
Amy: *gives the potion to Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *sits Bijou up and Bijou drinks the potion weakly* Come on, Bijou....wake up...  
  
Bijou: *her eyes very slowly open up*  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou....you're awake...  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro...you're still alive...  
  
*they kiss*  
  
Hamtaro: Shade is gone now.  
  
Bijou: *gets up* what happened?  
  
Hamtaro: After you were knocked out, I found this new power inside me. It's like you were inside me, and you unlocked it for me.  
  
Bijou: While I was out cold, I dreamt that we were still fighting Shade, and you used that power on him and destroyed him, and I was right there beside you...  
  
Hamtaro: I am always with you, no matter what.  
  
Bijou: I am always with you, no matter what also.  
  
James: We need to go battle the Dark Ham now!  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: Right!  
  
*Hamtaro, Bijou, James and Amy walk through the final door and end up back at the arena in the Dark Ham's castle*  
  
Dark Ham: So, you made it through my Realm. I will defeat you!  
  
Hamtaro: Not if we can help it!  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: X Strike!  
  
*they dash forward, go different directions and dash forward at different sides of Dark Ham and just start jumping at him as the Dark Ham takes out a wand from his pocket and raises it...*  
  
So Bijou has recovered and Hamtaro, Bijou, James and Amy have arrived back at the Dark Ham's Arena. How will Hamtaro and Bijou defeat the Dark Ham? Find out on the next episode of the New Series of Hamtaro! 


	27. Chapter 26: Dark Ham Battle! Part 1: The...

Chapter 26: Dark Ham Battle! Part 1: The Powerful Battle  
  
Dark Ham: *raises his wand and two lightning bolts shoot out of both sides, hitting Hamtaro and Bijou, knocking them back*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps back up, still holding sword* Fated Circle! *swings sword around and a blue ring of energy shoots at the Dark Ham*  
  
Dark Ham: *jumps and narrowly misses it, then raises his wand again and starts to cast Lightning on Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *raises sword and calls his Lightning Strike on the Dark Ham*  
  
Dark Ham: *raises wand and freezes the lightning bolt*  
  
Bijou: *is behind the Dark Ham, jumps and strikes him*  
  
Dark Ham: *gets back up and turns around*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and slashes at him again*  
  
Dark Ham: Just because you both are at different side of me does not mean I can't attack you both at the same time! *raises wand and it shoots lightning bolts out of both sides at Hamtaro and Bijou, knocking them back*  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou: X Strike! X Strike! *they perform a Double X Strike on the Dark Ham and he falls*  
  
Dark Ham: Arrrgh.... *stands up* I won't let you defeat me! *disappears and appears about 20 feet away from Hamtaro and Bijou*  
  
Hamtaro: Blasting Zone! *brings sword down, the blue beam shoots towards the Dark Ham*  
  
Dark Ham: Dark Force! *shoots a wall of dark energy towards Hamtaro and Bijou*  
  
*the wall of energy closes around the beam and the beam disappears, then the Dark Force shoots towards Hamtaro and Bijou*  
  
*the wall of energy spreads out once again and shoots at lightning speed at Hamtaro and Bijou, and it hits them, knocking them back and draining half of their energy*  
  
Hamtaro: Ugh... Okay then! You asked for it! Double Speed Cyclone Beam! *shoots a gigantic Wind Beam at the Dark Ham*  
  
Dark Ham: *raises wand and shoots a fireball beam and the two beams clash and the stadium starts rumbling*  
  
Hamtaro: *to himself* I won't give up....no....because everyone is depending on me and Bijou! *out loud* Ahh! *his wind beam grows alarmingly and consumes the fireball beam, then shoots forward and hits the Dark Ham with full force*  
  
Dark Ham: *is knocked backward and slams into the wall, then falls*  
  
Bijou: *to herself* He's really strong...I always knew Hamtaro would be strong...I knew ever since the first time I saw him fight...But I knew he was the right person for me when he sang me that song...  
  
*Flashback/Memory*  
  
Hamtaro: Oh, Tika tika tika, when you're in a jam, Tiki tiki tiki, remember I'm your ham! Bada bada bada, when you need a man, oh kushi kushi kushi, remember, I'm your ham!  
  
Bijou: Oh! *winks at Hamtaro* *to herself* He sings just perfectly! I think he is the right ham for me...  
  
*End Flashback/Memory*  
  
Bijou: *to herself* I must help him! *out loud* *jumps and slashes at the Dark Ham while he's stunned and then jumps back to where Hamtaro is*  
  
Hamtaro: Be ready. He might get back up.  
  
Bijou: I am ready.  
  
Dark Ham: Grrrrr... *gets up* YOU ASKED FOR IT!  
  
Jim: You have to go through us first!  
  
Kimono: Zantetsuken! *uses the 3-blade strike on the Dark Ham, but he lifts his hand and she disappears!*  
  
Jim: YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THAT! *jumps to attack but the Dark Ham makes him disappear as well!*  
  
*James and Amy also try, but they disappear because of the Dark Ham too!!!*  
  
Dark Ham: Ahahahaha! They've been sent to my other Realm, and the only way they can come back is if I'm defeated!  
  
Hamtaro: *starts to get angry* TRIPLE BLAST ZONES! *starts moving like a tornado and swings his sword around, creating large spheres of energy and they shoot at the Dark Ham*  
  
Dark Ham: *raises wand and counters them with Dark Strike* Now you're going to pay for this!!  
  
Hamtaro: How so? All you've been doing is countering our moves!  
  
Dark Ham: I'm going to finish this battle once and for all and send you two to my other Realm!  
  
Bijou: Not if we can help it!  
  
Dark Ham: *raises wand and a big sphere of Dark Energy starts to form... it grows bigger and bigger by the second*  
  
Hamtaro: What is that?!  
  
Bijou: It must be one of his stronger techniques!  
  
Dark Ham: Hahahaha! This technique will have you defeated in no time!  
  
Hamtaro: No way! *holds up Hamtaro Sword*  
  
Bijou: That's right! No WAY! *holds up Bijou Katana*  
  
Dark Ham: SAY GOODBYE! This will only hurt for a second, hahaha... *sends the already humongous sphere of Dark Energy at Hamtaro and Bijou*  
  
Oh no. The Dark Ham has unleashed one of his strongest moves! What will Hamtaro and Bijou do? Is this the end of them if it hits them? Find out on the next episode of The New Series of Hamtaro! Please Read and Review this chapter! 


	28. Chapter 27: Dark Ham Battle! Part 2: Sav...

I own the HAMSTER Zero, not the Zero from the MegaManX games.  
  
Answering Katy-Chan's Review... Sorry! I just have other things to do most of the time and I try to think of more ideas!! I'm sorry for leaving you all on cliffhangers, but I can't help that. Hey Katy-Chan, get AIM if you can at www.aim.com and then you can talk to me on AIM. Anyone else can do the same if they wish. If you do, be sure to add what your SN is on your profile. Okay...  
  
HERE'S EPISODE 27!!  
  
Episode 27: Dark Ham Battle! Part 2: Saved by Zero!  
  
*the humongous ball of dark energy flies and hits Hamtaro and Bijou, knocking them back and draining their power*  
  
Hamtaro: Oh no! We're immobilized again!  
  
Bijou: We'd better try to break free!!  
  
Dark Ham: Don't even try! You're finished! SUPER DARK FORCE! *shoots a large wall of black energy at Hamtaro and Bijou*  
  
???: Leave them alone! *a red hamster with orange fur on his back jumps into the arena and takes a green-glowing sword out and hits the wall of energy, making it disappear*  
  
Dark Ham: How dare you interfere with our battle!  
  
???: You have no right to kill innocent HamHams!  
  
Hamtaro: *is finally able to get up and helps Bijou up* Who are you...?  
  
???: My name is Zero, and I am a swordsman. I have come to aid you in this battle.  
  
Dark Ham: I'll finish you off! Mega Lightning! *aims wand forward and a humongous bolt of lightning shoots off from it aiming towards Zero*  
  
Zero: *raises sword and slashes at the bolt and knocks it back towards the Dark Ham and hits, sending him reeling backward*  
  
Hamtaro: Wow, you're a lot stronger than we are!  
  
Zero: Not exactly. Your anger can strengthen the blade. Remember when you got so angry since you thought that white hamster over there was dead? You unleashed one of your final techniques that killed Shade.  
  
Hamtaro: You saw that?  
  
Zero: I was there when you were, and I followed you back here, but in complete secrecy.  
  
Hamtaro: One of my final techniques? Lion Heart was one of my final techniques?  
  
Zero: Yes. You are a very skilled swordsman, but I guess you never knew that you had that power in you - your father was a very skilled swordsman himself, I knew him well. I am one of his friends. I have learned sword skills from him as well.  
  
Hamtaro: My...my father knew swordsman skills? Why did he not tell me before...he died.... He died and I was found and taken to a pet store, and then Laura got me from there and took me with her.  
  
Zero: Yes. I know what happened to you. Your father died because of two hamsters in the past who were loyal to the Dark Ham, but was released from his spell when I defeated him.  
  
Hamtaro: You defeated the Dark Ham last time?  
  
Zero: Yes, but at a cost. I was nearly dead by the time I defeated him, and still he wasn't dead, but he lacked any power and was not able to fight. I had to meditate for a long time for me to regain my power.  
  
Dark Ham: And I'm going to kill you now! Dark Realm!! *raises wand and the entire room fills with black energy*  
  
Zero: *raises sword*  
  
Hamtaro: *steps up and holds sword and it starts so glow*  
  
Zero: *to himself* So Hamtaro is the wielder of the Legendary Bolt Sword... the Hamutaro Sword (Hamutaro is Japanese for Hamtaro, and I wanted to give it another name), which he has dubbed the Hamtaro Sword. He may be able to use it to defeat the Dark Ham! *out loud* Your anger increases your attack power, Hamtaro! Use it to defeat the Dark Ham! Not only your anger increases it, but your good spirit and love for others also helps you! Keep that in mind, and try to stop his attack!  
  
Hamtaro: *brings out all of his soul into his power, and his sword glows blue and starts to grow and it stops after it grows another foot*  
  
Dark Ham: STRIKE!! *the energy forms into one huge blob and forms into a...body?*  
  
Dark Ham: A much darker version of me, with more power!!  
  
Darker Power: I have been summoned. I will destroy you!! *raises hands and calls forth a power*  
  
Hamtaro: *dashes forward and jumps, raises his sword and strikes down on him*  
  
Darker Power: *a ball of dark energy appears in his hands and knocks Hamtaro back*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps up and calls forth a huge lightning bolt and shoots it at the Power*  
  
Darker Power: *raises hands once more...*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps back up and raises sword again...*  
  
So a new battle has begun. Hamtaro has learned his past and has a new enemy to face --- the Dark Ham's powerful energy twin! Who will win this fight? Will Hamtaro be able to get through this and be able to defeat the Dark Ham? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
Hamtaro Zero: Sorry evrryone, I won't be on this weekend to do anything. So please be patient and I'll try to get the next episode done as quickly as possible! 


	29. Chapter 28: Dark Ham Battle! Part 3: Dar...

Hamtaro Zero: I was a little delayed in making episodes this weekend because I was helping my mom and my stepdad with a few things over the weekend.  
  
Hamtaro Zero: But, now that I'm back, I'll be working on my episodes more than ever, though I will be a bit busy sometimes over the course of this week. But this weekend, if I'm lucky, I'll be able to work 100% on my episodes. Okay, here's Episode 28!  
  
Episode 28: Dark Ham Battle! Part 3: Dark Battle X  
  
Darker Power: *shoots a bolt of Dark Energy at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *raises sword and knocks the bolt back at the Power and hits, and its arm where the bolt hit falls off* Hmm...That's how I defeat it!!  
  
Darker Power: Arrrgh... *raises hands to call upon another power*  
  
Dark Ham: You won't be able to defeat it that easily!  
  
Darker Power: *a big ball of dark energy appears above him, lightning bolts surrounding it* Lightning Orb! *shoots the ball of lightning at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and narrowly avoids it* Lightning! *hits the Power with a bolt of lightning and knocks one of its arms off*  
  
Darker Power: *only has 1 hand and arm, and rest of body*  
  
Note: Remember, he's only an energy form.  
  
Darker Power: *jumps and conjures up an energy sword, then strikes at Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps up and strikes at the Darker Power, knocking it back and part of the Power has a large slash, causing him to start to lose power*  
  
Bijou: That Darker Power thing is too easy for Hamtaro.  
  
Boss: So his father was a swordsman. No wonder he's so good at this.  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro! You can do it!!  
  
Boss: Beat that overgrown thing!  
  
*the rest of the HamHams cheer for Hamtaro as well*  
  
Hamtaro: Fated Circle! *spins sword and a ring of energy shoots out of his sword*  
  
Darker Power: *gets hit and collapses*  
  
Dark Ham: Get up, you worthless energy form! *raises hands and puts more energy into it*  
  
Darker Power: *glows pitch black and stands back up*  
  
Hamtaro: Blasting Zone! *brings blue sword down, and a beam shoots out of it and goes through the Darker Power*  
  
Darker Power: *re-conjures the sword and counters the blast, sending it back at Hamtaro and hitting him, sending Hamtaro into the wall and he falls again*  
  
Dark Ham: Now! Finish him off! Hurry it up!  
  
Darker Power: *prepares a beam on his "sword"*  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, get up!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: *gets up and holds sword as the Darker Power shoots the beam and it hits Hamtaro's sword, starting to knock Hamtaro back again*  
  
Darker Power: *puts more power into the beam*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and the beam goes into the wall*  
  
Darker Power: *swings sword in Hamtaro's direction and sends another beam at him*  
  
Hamtaro: *keeps jumping and avoiding the beams as they keep flying at him*  
  
*a support beam to the ceiling falls, allowing Hamtaro to slide on it*  
  
Hamtaro: *slides down it, Darker Power sends yet another beam his way, he jumps out of the way and slashes him in half with his sword*  
  
Darker Power: *both parts of him gain legs and both have swords*  
  
Hamtaro: So, they split and are able to maintain more than one part of himself at a time...then I'll just have to destroy it all! *slashes at the thing again, and it splits into 2 parts each, making 4 parts, which grow legs*  
  
Darker Powers: We are the ultimate in energy forms! We will never stop multiplying into smaller and many more forms! We will never die!  
  
Hamtaro: Care to demonstrate? FATED CIRCLE! *spins sword around again and it sweeps over the energy form and they disappear*  
  
Dark Ham: GRRRRRRR! I will NEVER allow you to leave here alive!  
  
Hamtaro: want to bet?  
  
Dark Ham: *revives the Darker Power and makes another one*  
  
Hamtaro: Damn!!  
  
Dark Ham: There, 2 Darker Powers at full power!  
  
Hamtaro: Blasting Zone! *hits the two powers with a huge blue beam, but they raise their swords and block the blast*  
  
Darker Powers: Dark Force! *shoots wall of energy at Hamtaro and knocks him back, but he stands up, not immobilized*  
  
Hamtaro: Super Blasting Zone!!! *the beam on his sword grows at a very fast rate and he brings it down on the Darker Powers and it covers them, and they disappear*  
  
Dark Ham: No!!!!!! That is not possible!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm a lot stronger than I was when we last battled.  
  
Dark Ham: Let's find out then!  
  
Bijou: I won't let you fight alone, Hamtaro! *goes and stands by Hamtaro's side*  
  
Dark Ham: Prepare to die!!  
  
Zero: I will fight alongside you two as well, Hamtaro and Bijou! *stands by them and raises his sword*  
  
And so the final battle with the Dark Ham has begun! What will happen? Who will win? Find out how the battle will start on the next episode of the New Series of Hamtaro!! 


	30. Chapter 29: Dark Ham Battle! Part 4: Ne...

Answering Reviews...  
  
Burnfist: Have you not been reading this well enough? The Dark Ham was never in the Dark Realm. Hamtaro and Bijou and James and Amy, after Shade was defeated, went through a portal back to the Dark Ham's Arena inside his castle, where they were before they got transported to the Dark Realm. The other HamHams were in the Dark Ham's Castle as well. Zero, as said 2 chapters ago, followed Hamtaro, Bijou, James and Amy through the Dark Realm, because he is a very good stealth fighter. Most people can't even hear him move. It's his special ability. Stealth. Did I answer all of your questions or do you need to ask me more? I'm happy to answer any question that anybody has about this story so far.  
  
Chapter 29: Dark Ham Battle! Part 4: Newfound Abilities  
  
Dark Ham: Then it's time for you to die!  
  
Hamtaro: *starts to get aggravated because of the Dark Ham's stupid remarks* Blasting Zone! *brings a beam of blue energy shooting out of his sword down and it hits the Dark Ham*  
  
Dark Ham: *rises wand and counters the blast with a lightning bolt and it shoots through the beam at Hamtaro, breaking it apart*  
  
Hamtaro: *jumps and the bolt goes under him, then ducks as another one gets sent at him and flies above him*  
  
Dark Ham: Dodging won't do you much good for long! *spins wand and a lot of lightning bolts start shooting out of it, aiming for Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *raises sword and spins it in circles in front of him, deflecting the bolts in different directions*  
  
Dark Ham: *raises wand and starts to concentrate on a bigger lightning bolt*  
  
Hamtaro: *raises sword in defense*  
  
Dark Ham: *a big lightning bolt appears above his wand and shoots towards Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *counters it with his own lightning bolt and they disappear as they impact each other*  
  
Dark Ham: *raises wand again and summons a lightning monster and it appears*  
  
Lightning Monster: *casts ThunderStorm on Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: *raises sword and jumps, narrowly missing the Lightning, then strikes the Monster, knocking it back*  
  
Lightning Monster: *roars and casts Lightning Strike*  
  
Hamtaro: *slashes his sword at the lightning and the lightning ricochets off in another direction and hits the wall*  
  
Bijou: *jumps onto the field to assist Hamtaro*  
  
Lightning Monster: *strikes Hamtaro and knocks him into a wall, and Bijou starts to get angry at the Dark Ham, but feels some sort of strange power inside her...*  
  
Bijou: What is this power...? *Meanwhile, Hamtaro jumps and defeats the Lightning Monster and it disappears*  
  
*a voice in Bijou's Head speaks to her*  
  
Voice in Bijou's head: You have to use a special technique to harm the Dark Ham! It's called the Rainbow Heart, and you're the only one who knows how to use it!  
  
Bijou: *speaks into her head, to herself* But how did I get this move?  
  
Voice: When you woke back up from when you were knocked out, that potion you drank had Hamtaro's power in it. With it you gained an attack that was almost like his, but the rest of the power inside you changed that attack. It is called the Rainbow Heart. Use it!!  
  
Bijou: *out loud* Rainbow Heart! *jumps forward and aims sword at the Dark Ham, and a bright rainbow streaks across the room*  
  
Dark Ham: What is this technique?!  
  
*Out of the rainbow shoots a beam that hits the Dark Ham and damages him and he is knocked back*  
  
Hamtaro: It's working!  
  
*The voice speaks in both Hamtaro and Bijou's minds...*  
  
Voice: Both of you use your final attacks and you'll create the Final Heart!!! Use it to defeat the Dark Ham!  
  
Hamtaro: Lion Heart!  
  
Bijou: Rainbow Heart!  
  
Both: Final Heart!!!!!!!!!  
  
*they both hold hands, side by side, Hamtaro's right hand holding Bijou's left, and their weapons are in the other hands. On their chests glow 1 red heart each (One glows on Bijou and one glows on Hamtaro) and a humongous beam shoots out, the beam as long as their length together (From Hamtaro's weapon to Bijou's) and hits the Dark Ham, and the Dark Ham finally falls*  
  
Dark Ham: *finally dies*  
  
Hamtaro: We did it!!! We defeated the Dark Ham!!!!  
  
Bijou: The world is safe from his evil rule!  
  
*the castle starts rumbling as James, Amy, Jim and Kimono fall out of a black hole that appears and then the hole disappears*  
  
Hamtaro: The castle is starting to fall apart!!  
  
Bijou: We have to run for it! Come on!!  
  
Boss: You heard them! GET MOVING!  
  
*all of the Ham-Hams start to run out of the castle*  
  
But will they make it? Find out on the next episode of A New Series of Hamtaro!! Sorry that was such a short episode, but it was the end of the Dark Ham! And I might not be back on here for a couple of days. Until then, c ya everyone!! 


	31. Chapter 30: Escape!

Hamtaro Zero: All right, I'm going to do something I've never tried too much before. I'm going to change the way I type this chapter. It will be in paragraph form; it's more like most of the other stories in FanFiction.net. Tell me if I do better typing it this way or the way I usually do it. I will probably just keep doing it in paragraph form (This episode's typed form). Okay, here's Episode 30! I hope my paragraph form episodes will show better detail about what's happening on the episodes in this fic!  
  
Episode 30: Escape!!  
  
Hamtaro and the others had already escaped the arena, but a lot of dirt and rocks were falling from the ceiling!  
  
"HamHams, MOVE!" shouted Boss as the place started to really shake.  
  
The doors behind them started to close, it seemed as if the Dark Ham had used a spell to do this right before he died!!  
  
But the door in front of them closed as well, and a few skeletons fell from the ceiling and came to life!!!  
  
One of the skeletons said, "Prepare to die!" and took his sword and jumped at the HamHams, but Hamtaro jumped and slashed him apart, while Bijou was having fun evading one of the Skeletons time after time.  
  
Most of the HamHams were already sniggering at the skeleton trying to slash Bijou and failing as she evades him.  
  
Bijou finally jumps and strikes the skeleton, defeating it and the door in front of them finally opened and the HamHams run through it.  
  
As they finally get to one of the last rooms, the HamHams get separated as two parts of the room gets split in two by a falling....wall?! No, it was a huge metal wall which obscured the view of each side!  
  
"Oh no! We got separated from the others!" shrieked Bijou.  
  
"This is not good..." said Jim.  
  
"Where is Hamtaro?! Oh no, he must be on the other side!!" said Bijou.  
  
But then a voice said: "Ahahaha....you will never escape here alive! Without your friends, you five (Bijou, Jim, Cappy, Jingle and James) are history!"  
  
And right after that, a big skeleton falls from the ceiling and stands up, wielding a big sword.  
  
On the other side of the wall...  
  
"Damn! We got separated and Bijou is on the other side!" said Hamtaro.  
  
"Don't fret, dude, they'll be okay. Let's find a way to get over there!" said Stan.  
  
"Won't your moves work on this wall, Hamtaro?" asked Amy.  
  
"They might!" said Hamtaro. "But which one to use...?"  
  
"Use Blasting Zone!" said Boss.  
  
"No, that would only go through the wall and possibly hit Bijou and the others!" said Hamtaro.  
  
"Oh, right. Forget that idea then."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Use Fated Circle!" said Amy.  
  
"Nope, still won't work. It will still hit them....okay I'll use Rough Divide! ROUGH DIVIDE! *runs at the wall and strikes up, but bounces off* Darn!" said Hamtaro.  
  
"There must be another way out of here!" said Sandy.  
  
"Hmm...the castle is a maze, so it wouldn't be very possible that we would find another way that quick..." said Maxwell.  
  
"Hey why don't you use Lion Heart?" asked Kimono.  
  
"I can only use that when my power allows me to," said Hamtaro.  
  
On the other side...  
  
"Now it is time for you to die!" said the Skeleton as he raised his sword, poised to attack.  
  
But before he could attack Bijou, Jim struck at the skeleton with Zantetsuken, and James used a new move...  
  
James yelled, "SuperSwordBeam!" and a huge beam emitted from his sword and struck the skeleton, and Bijou jumped and slashed the Skeleton, and it was knocked down. But then it started to...glow!?  
  
"Ha ha ha haha.... You're never going to make it out alive before this castle falls!" said the Skeleton as his sword became longer.... It was now 2 times the size it was before!  
  
But on the other side of the wall, the HamHams finally had a plan to get to the other side.  
  
The plan was: Hamtaro, Kimono and Amy were going to use their best techniques and break down the wall.  
  
Hamtaro yelled, "Super Rough Divide!" and struck at the wall.  
  
Amy yelled, "Ribbon Beam!" and struck the wall with her ribbon, which now glowed blue.  
  
Kimono used Renzoukuken on the wall, and it shook apart and fell!  
  
And they all ran to the other HamHam's sides.  
  
"You broke the wall down! You're alright!" said Bijou as she hugged Hamtaro.  
  
"Yeah...now let's get this moron!" said Hamtaro as he pointed to the skeleton.  
  
But by then, huge pieces were falling from the ceiling!  
  
The skeleton laughed and struck at Hamtaro, but Hamtaro raised his sword and countered, and the two swords clashed.  
  
"Argh...you're not going to leave here alive!!!!!!!!" shrieked the skeleton as it used its foot to shove Hamtaro back, then struck at him again, but Bijou jumped behind the skeleton and slashed him in half, then yelled, "C'mon! Let's get out of here!"  
  
All of the HamHams again ran to the exit, and finally got out.  
  
"Whoa.....I can't believe it's finally over!" said Hamtaro.  
  
"Yeah...it was a tough fight, but we won!" said Bijou.  
  
"Let's go home, Hams!" said Boss.  
  
And they all started to walk back to the clubhouse, but just then everyone was somehow teleported to...an arena?! Yes, it was an arena that looked almost like the Dark Ham's arena but it was much bigger.  
  
A mysterious hamster was standing in front of a suit of armor that was two times his size.  
  
"Welcome, I'm glad you could make it..." said the mysterious hamster.  
  
"I know that voice.....it's..." Hamtaro started to say.  
  
But who is it? Okay, all of you reviewers put your guesses in your reviews and I'll tell you who's right on the next chapter. Until then, Ciao! How did you like the new way I type these chapters? Don't they give more detail? 


	32. Chapter 31: The Story

Episode 31: The Story  
  
"Joe! It's you! But how...how did you survive?!" said Hamtaro.  
  
"Haven't I told you yet? Your silly moves couldn't kill me, they only made me teleport somewhere else. Which happened to be in this arena. So I built this suit of armor and decided to challenge you again if you defeated Shade and the Dark Ham!" said Joe.  
  
Hamtaro was shocked that Joe was still alive. "No way! You couldn't have survived!"  
  
"But you never heard the whole story behind how the Dark Ham came to be, did you? Well, let me fill you in on the details."  
  
Joe started to tell them the story...  
  
"Long ago, a red and blue hamster was running along one day, when he found a stick of some sort lying on the ground. He picked it up, and found that it was a wand, which transformed him into the Dark Ham, and gave him dark powers plus a mind of evil."  
  
"So that's how he got those powers!" said Bijou with fear.  
  
Joe continued. "He ravaged the world, tearing apart human and hamster cities, getting followers. Two of them were Vile and Vire. Hamtaro's father came up and challenged the Dark Ham."  
  
Hamtaro was shocked again. "My father?!"  
  
"Yes, your father challenged the Dark Ham to try to stop him. He had tremendous skill, but he lost in the end. It was a close battle, but before it was finished, the Dark Ham called upon Vile and Vire and they came and killed Hamtaro's father."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Hamtaro. "THEY killed my father?!?!"  
  
"Yes, and they got rid of him. The Dark Ham again ravaged the world, stronger than ever after he regained all of his power by meditating. It was then that Zero came up and challenged Vile and Vire, and defeated them, but did not kill them, for he knew that the Dark Ham had mind-controlled them."  
  
"Yes, I knew that they were, because I knew them before the Dark Ham controlled them!" said Zero defiantly.  
  
Joe again continued. "Zero then challenged the Dark Ham. It was a really long battle, but Zero had finally defeated the Dark Ham, suffering major damage himself."  
  
"But he didn't die, did he?!" said Zero.  
  
"No. He was still alive. A week after you defeated him, he finally woke back up and went to meditate once again. This time, he did not stop until he was sure he'd rack up enough power to defeat you. He also wanted to kill Hamtaro."  
  
"Me?! Why?" said Hamtaro.  
  
"He knew that you would have gained the skills your father once had. So he wanted to get rid of you before you became too powerful. But he was afraid it was too late when Zero defeated him and he had to meditate again. He only finished meditating last year. Then he had an idea. He'd try to weaken you by finding strong friends of yours. He found one later, who called himself Rad. He and his two companions, Pierre and Buster, claimed to be friends of Rad. The Dark Ham told them to join him and kill Hamtaro and his friends. They reluctantly agreed, for if they didn't they would be killed instantly."  
  
"How dare the Dark Ham manipulate my friends!" said Hamtaro with anger.  
  
Joe ignored that comment and kept telling the story. "He had to mind- control them when they did not do what he wanted them to do. After the Dark Ham learned that they had failed him and did not defeat Hamtaro, the Dark Ham created the Dark Realm, with the 8 guardians and the final guardian. I was to be the eighth guardian. I was one of his most loyal servants. I was one of his strongest soldiers. My master, Shade, was to be the final guardian, because he trained me to be who I am now."  
  
Hamtaro thought to himself... All of this that happened....it's horrible....I must defeat Joe!  
  
Joe smirked at Hamtaro. "Going to try to defeat me?"  
  
Hamtaro reached behind him for his sheath and unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Hahahaha! You really think you're going to defeat me with that puny sword?! Especially when I have this!!" Joe said as he pointed behind him at the big suit of armor.  
  
Joe then jumped inside it, and it stood up, easily being two times the size of Hamtaro. It's claws raised up, ready to attack.  
  
"It is time for you to die, Hamtaro. Are you ready for your final journey?" said Joe as he laughed very evilly.  
  
"That's what you think!" Said Hamtaro as he jumped and started to attack...  
  
The final battle has begun! Who will win? How will Hamtaro survive? Find out how the battle begins on the next exciting and action-packed chapter of A New Series of Hamtaro! 


	33. Chapter 32: The Final Battle! Part 1 Th...

Answering Reviews...  
  
Burnfist: Yeah I might use that last move. Do you mind if I alter it just a little? Since I kinda forgot everything it did. Don't worry, I'm not going to alter all of it, just a little part of it. Do you mind if I alter it a little bit?  
  
A Note From Hamtaro Zero:  
  
Well, since the majority of the reviewers want me to do paragraph form, I'll do it from now on. Thank you for your reviews! Sorry, all of you who didn't want it to be in paragraph form, but it's kinda easier for me to type it up in paragraph form and I can generally get it done faster.  
  
Another Note From Hamtaro Zero:  
  
Hey everyone I was being delayed a couple of times and I didn't have much time to do this episode, but since I might not have time this week because of High School (I'm pretty sure I'll still be able to work on them this week) I just made this episode a little shorter. Enjoy it! Here it is!  
  
Episode 32: The Final Battle! Part 1: The Kaiser Armor  
  
Joe smirked and raised the armor's hand and Hamtaro slammed into it and fell. Bijou gasped and tried to attack Joe too, but Joe used a Blast attack with his other armor arm, which happened to be a beam cannon.  
  
As they got up, Joe was already powering up some sort of weird beam. Hamtaro and Bijou quickly as soon as they got up dashed backward as a bright blue beam hit the ground.  
  
Hamtaro raised his sword again. 'Now this gives me a chance to attack him while he's trying to shut off that beam!' he thought. Then he dashed at the armor, and slashed at its arm that the beam was shooting out of.  
  
But Joe had somehow been able to move the arm while it was still shooting the beam, and the arm slammed into Hamtaro and Hamtaro got knocked backward past the other HamHams and fell.  
  
"You won't get away with this!!!!!" said Bijou very angrily as she raised her sword and called upon a lightning storm and it hit Joe's armor, temporarily paralyzing him. Bijou quickly ran to Hamtaro's side and helped him up.  
  
"Let's get him!" said Hamtaro as he and Bijou raised their swords and dashed at Joe. Joe shook his armor and the lightning bounced off of it and prepared another attack.  
  
"Super Double Lightning Attack!" yelled the two as they raised their swords, jumped and sent a gigantic lightning bolt at the armor and it hit, causing it to slide backward and fall on its back.  
  
Joe started to get angry. 'I should have been stronger than I was before!' he thought. 'There's no way they can beat me in this Kaiser Armor! I'll show them its full potential!' And the armor jumped back up as Joe prepared another beam.  
  
Hamtaro saw a large green ball of energy start to form out of the Kaiser Armor's arm. "Watch out!" said he, "He's using some sort of new energy against us!"  
  
A voice in Hamtaro's head said, "You and Bijou still have elemental power! You both have other magic than you've used before! Use 'Thundaga'!"  
  
Hamtaro shouted, "Thundaga!" And gigantic lightning bolts rained from the heavens (I forgot to tell you all that this arena has no roof!) and hit the Kaiser Armor, and it starts to malfunction.  
  
Joe reddened with anger as he started pushing buttons inside the armor like mad. "GET UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!" he screamed as he pounded the Reboot button and the Kaiser Armor got back up.  
  
But then the Kaiser Armor raised its hands and the same technique was used on the HamHams!  
  
Hamtaro shouted, "Barrier!" and a shield appeared over the HamHams and the blast bounced off of them.  
  
Joe was flabbergasted. His attacks weren't doing anything to them, thanks to Hamtaro! 'I must get rid of him first!' thought Joe. Joe pressed a button on the Kaiser Armor, and it shot out a huge blue beam at Hamtaro. It was shooting out at Hamtaro at full speed!  
  
  
  
Uh-oh! What is this new attack Joe had in store for Hamtaro? How will he escape this fate? Find out on the next exciting episode of A New Series of Hamtaro! 


	34. Chapter 33: The Final Battle! Part 2 Th...

Hamtaro Zero: Sorry I have had no time to update this story, what with some new stories I'm making, mainly The Incredible Adventure!  
  
Hamtaro Zero: Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 33: The Final Battle! Part 2 - The Battle Toughens Up  
  
The gigantic blue beam was shooting out at Hamtaro at top speed!  
  
"Hamtaro! Look out!!" shrieked Bijou.  
  
Hamtaro then took out his sword and held it up as the beam hit the sword. He held on to his sword, putting as much strength in it as he could. Hamtaro felt some strange power then enter him, and he pushed his sword against the beam, reflecting it onto Joe.  
  
"AAAAAAGH!!!!" said Joe as he was rocketed backward in his armor.  
  
Hamtaro took his chance and sent another beam down at Joe.  
  
"Darn you!!" said Joe as the beam hit his armor.  
  
Bijou then took her place by Hamtaro's side. Joe was enraged by all of this. He powered up his armor again and sent another big beam and it hit Hamtaro, sending him slamming into the wall.  
  
"*gasp* Hamtaro!" said Bijou as she took her sword out. "You'll pay for that!!" She jumped and attacked the Kaiser Armor, and cut one of its arms off, but the other one slammed her across the face and sent her flying backward. Hamtaro came running up to her. Bijou's cheek was bleeding where the arm had slammed her.  
  
"Oh no! Bijou! Are you alright?!" said Hamtaro frantically. "I-i-I'm all right, Hamtaro. Get Joe for me!" said Bijou as she was lying there. Hamtaro took his sword out and charged at the Kaiser Armor angrily. "You won't get away with this, Joe!!" and he jumped, and brought his sword down upon the armor.  
  
Joe couldn't believe this was happening!! His new body armor, being destroyed by Hamtaro?! This couldn't be possible! He knew his last chance to avenge his master was to kill Hamtaro, so he charged up the Kaiser Armor's best attack.  
  
Hamtaro went back over to Bijou and gave her the healing medicine. "You'll be fine before this is over, I promise!" said Hamtaro as he went charging back at the armor and jumped to deliver the final blow.  
  
"Not so fast, Hamtaro!" said Joe as the armor faced upward and hit Hamtaro with a bigger beam and sent him flying across the room, and he slammed through the wall, making a hole.  
  
All the Ham-Ham's gasped. Was Hamtaro defeated? What about Bijou? All of them couldn't even begin to question these when Hamtaro jumped back through the wall and shot the beam back at Joe.  
  
Joe and the Kaiser Armor were shaking as an electrical beam hit them. Joe sensed his Kaiser Armor start to malfunction. "You will die, Hamtaro!! You will die!!!" said Joe as he used the armor for another attack.  
  
But just then Bijou jumped up, her cut gone. The medicine had taken effect.  
  
Bijou went over to Hamtaro and they prepared for an attack as the Armor dashed towards them. "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!!!!" screamed Joe as he charged at them with his armor.  
  
"NO YOU WON'T!" said they as they charged up their swords and charged at Joe and the Kaiser Armor.  
  
Both sides were charging at each other, gaining more and more power as they came closer to attacking...  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou were faster. They jumped and performed a Double Strike and cut the other arm off. The Armor finally fell.  
  
"ARGH! NO! NO! This is NOT possible!" said Joe. What was he to do? Now he didn't have his best asset.....or did he? There was his powered up sword...  
  
"Hahaha! Now I will kill you all using my sword!" said Joe as he grabbed his power sword. As he unsheathed it, its power strengthened, shooting energy out and the Kaiser Armor simply faded away.  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou gasped again. This couldn't be possible! That sword was capable of destroying the Kaiser Armor in one blow!? What could they do?!  
  
This is not good! Joe has unsheathed his sword and plans to use it to kill Hamtaro and Bijou! How will they survive this? Do they have enough strength left? Find out on the next episode of A New Series of Hamtaro! Please Review! No Flames! 


	35. Chapter 34: The Final Battle! Part 3: Ov...

Hamtaro Zero: Alllllllllright, we've got the next chapter comin' up! So let's go! Get ready, people, cause this chapter is going to be a tough one to figure out!  
  
Episode 34: The Final Battle! Part 3: Overpowered  
  
Joe's sword was tensed with power as he drew a little power from it and it swept across the arena. Hamtaro and Bijou could feel its immense power flow from it.  
  
"Now to show you my REAL power!!" said Joe as he jumped and dashed at Hamtaro and slashed, and the sword's power slammed Hamtaro backward. Hamtaro gained his balance and jumped to attack, but Joe dashed behind him and slashed upward, sending Hamtaro backward again. Bijou tried to attack from behind, but just then Joe whirled around and slashed her and sent her backward as well.  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou tried their double attack as well, but Joe countered it and sent them backward again.  
  
'Where is this power coming from and where did he get it?' they wondered.  
  
"Amazed already? Well that was only a taste of my power!!" said Joe as he attacked again and they got slammed into the wall, and slid down slowly. Again, they tried to think of a plan to get around Joe's counterattacks.  
  
'How can this be? How can he be stronger? How are we going to stop him?!' wondered Hamtaro.  
  
'He's so powerful now... But how? Hamtaro beat him last time! He can't have gotten that much more power in the time that passed since then!' wondered Bijou.  
  
They got up again.  
  
"Hahahahaha! I've got more power than I've ever had before! Now I'm going to finish you off!" said Joe as he raised his sword and performed a lightning attack on them.  
  
This time they were ready. They raised their swords and absorbed the electrical energy at him, but it rebounded upon them and they got sent backward yet again.  
  
There seemed no way to get around his defense!!  
  
"There's got to be a way!!" said Hamtaro out loud.  
  
"There is! We're going to find it!" said Bijou.  
  
"Hah! You two couldn't see the light of day if it was gleaming in your eyes! And I'm going to make sure you never see it AGAIN!" said Joe as he again jumped and dash-slashed at Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro raised his sword and countered, this time sending Joe back.  
  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" yelled Hamtaro as he cast a lightning attack on Joe, but he reflected it and it went through the ceiling.  
  
"You're starting to get on my nerves...again!" said Joe as he prepared a beam attack.  
  
He shot it and it hit Hamtaro, sending him slamming into the wall again. Bijou got one chance and slammed into Joe, sending him slamming into another wall.  
  
"That's for hurting Hamtaro!" said Bijou angrily. She powered up her sword and hit Joe with a beam and smoke appeared around him as the beam hit.  
  
Hamtaro got back up and went over to Bijou. "D'you think that's going to finish him?" he asked.  
  
"No. He's...he's still there!!" said Bijou as Joe jumped out and sent two beams at Hamtaro and Bijou, and they hit both of them.  
  
"You're never getting out of here alive!" said Joe as he yet again powered up another attack.  
  
'There has to be some way out of this... And I'm going to find it if it's the last thing I do! And it may be, if it doesn't succeed!' thought Hamtaro.  
  
'What should I do...?' wondered Bijou.  
  
Joe blasted 4 beams, 2 heading for each of them. Hamtaro and Bijou acted quickly and ran, but the beams followed them like heat-seeking missles! They had a second plan, and they ran into each other by accident and side- stepped out of the way as the beams hit each other and exploded. Hamtaro and Bijou then turned to Joe and took out their swords and attacked, but Joe counterattacked and all 3 of their attacks were deflected.  
  
Hamtaro attacked again and hit Joe, and then Bijou jumped in and finally landed a hit. They both got into a frenzy of sword slashes and Joe was under attack from so many that he couldn't counter them all.  
  
He was angry again. How could they have found a way around his counterattacks? HOW?! 'I'll get them!!!!!!' he thought.  
  
He vanished and appeared in front of them.  
  
"THIS IS THE END!" said he as he grew an inch, his sword growing inches more, and his power increasing...  
  
"No way!!" said Hamtaro as his sword also started growing and becoming stronger...  
  
Bijou was shocked. They were both becoming stronger! And going to their last forms!  
  
  
  
Who will win the final round? Find out on the next episode of A New Series of Hamtaro! 


	36. Chapter 35: The Final Battle! Part 4: Th...

Hamtaro Zero: Well, here comes another chapter! Hope you guys and girls enjoy this one! Although it will be a little shorter than most of my chapters. But after this there is only one more episode!  
  
Episode 35: The Final Battle! Part 4: The Final Round  
  
Hamtaro took his lengthened sword and attacked Joe. Joe dashed backward and hit him with a bolt.  
  
And then it got tense. They both dashed forward and struck, and their swords clashed. Bijou backed away from the battle, knowing somehow that Hamtaro would emerge victorious from this. They dashed away again, glaring at each other.  
  
"You are never going to win, Hamtaro! I'm going to finish you off!" said Joe.  
  
"And I'm going to stop you from doing that!" said Hamtaro.  
  
Then they dashed forward again and were slashing, blocking and bolting they looked like a tornado in a frenzy. Then they dashed backward from each other.  
  
'They have exactly the same attack power! But there has to be a way for Hamtaro to win!' thought Bijou.  
  
Hamtaro jumped and sent a bolt at Joe, and Joe swung his sword, sending the bolt back at Hamtaro. It hit him, and he was sent back. Joe raised his sword and hit Hamtaro with another bolt. Hamtaro dashed forward and swung his sword around at Joe, knocking him back and Joe lost his balance.  
  
Hamtaro took his chance and jumped, then slashed. Joe raised his sword to counter and Hamtaro dashed back. "EAT THIS!" yelled Joe as he jumped up and sent numerous bolts at Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro raised his sword again and hit Joe. Then he spun around and around, swinging his sword at the bolts and hitting them. They got sent every which way, and soon the castle was shaking like mad as the bolts hit the walls and ceiling.  
  
All of the other Ham-Hams gasped and dashed around to avoid being hit by the bolts.  
  
Hamtaro was shocked at Joe's numerous power. But he felt something inside him.  
  
Some power...  
  
Something only he could use...  
  
With his strength, courage and will...  
  
His ultimate attack! That would be enough to finish Joe off! He then smirked at Joe and lifted his sword.  
  
"Holy Dragon of Heaven Slash!!" said Hamtaro as a huge white ball of energy lifted from his sword and lighted the room.  
  
Joe started to dash at Hamtaro and attack again, but some sort of fated circle shot out from the white ball and hits Joe, and encapsulates him in a black ball of energy!  
  
Hamtaro then readied another attack. "Ultimate Fated Circle!" said he as he dashed and slashed, then finished his Holy Dragon of Heaven Slash by calling a Sword Dragon and it appeared and slashed the ball, cutting it open and damaging Joe.  
  
Joe got slammed out of it and fell. He had been defeated, but something like a shadow lifted out of him and floated away.  
  
"Wha...what happened?!" said he in a different voice as he got up slowly.  
  
Zero came up again. "Joe are you okay? You were mindcontrolled by the Dark Ham!"  
  
"WHAT?! He got me AGAIN?!" said Joe. "And...and I nearly killed them didn't I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"After the Dark Ham killed Hamtaro's father, I nearly killed Hamtaro and...BIJOU?!"'  
  
"Yes, it's me, Joe." Said Bijou.  
  
"I nearly killed you two?!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Is the Dark Ham dead?"  
  
"Of course!" said Hamtaro.  
  
"Zero, Hamtaro, Bijou, I no longer have the energy I need to stay here. I must go..." said Joe as he disappeared.  
  
"I'm going to find him! He shouldn't have ran off like that!" said Zero as he disappeared as well.  
  
"Let's go home. I think we've all had enough of this. It's all over." Said Hamtaro as everyone started walking back to the clubhouse.  
  
Stay tuned for the Epilogue, I'll have it finished in a couple of days!  
  
Hamtaro Zero: It's almost done! One more chapter and this story will be finished! How many of you want me to create a sequel to this story? Tell me! I want to know! 


	37. Epilogue

Hamtaro Zero: Here is the epilogue to A New Series of Hamtaro! It's gonna be really short, so please don't get upset at the short epilogue!  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Ham-Hams went back to the clubhouse and each sat down at the round table.  
  
"Whoa. That was some adventure," said Hamtaro.  
  
"Indeed. And the Dark Ham is dead now!" said James.  
  
"Hey at least we had fun!" said Bijou.  
  
"Yeah! Fun!" said Pashmina and Sandy simultaneously.  
  
"Party!" said Boss.  
  
And so, a party started in the clubhouse.  
  
There was food, drink, and of course, music!  
  
All the boy hams were dancing for the girl hams, and I'm sure you know which ones were dancing for which girl hams.  
  
But soon, Hamtaro begin to wonder a couple of things. He snuck out of the clubhouse and went outside.  
  
'Why did we have to fight? Why was there the Dark Ham, anyway?'  
  
"Hamtaro? What's wrong?"  
  
Bijou came out of the caves and sat down beside Hamtaro.  
  
"Bijou, why did the Dark Ham come to be anyway? Why did we have to fight?"  
  
Bijou looked worriedly at him. "Because we had power. We had to fight him because we had pure hearts. We had the will to fight, even though we didn't know it."  
  
"But...is it really over?"  
  
"I..I don't know, Hamtaro.. .."  
  
"Well all we know is that we're still together."  
  
"Yes."  
  
And they started passionately kissing each other, as in the stars, a shooting star races across the sky.  
  
Could it have been hope...?  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Hamtaro Zero: We have reached the end of the story! ^_^ Finally it's finished! Do you want a sequel? Do you not want the story to end here? Well review and tell me that you want a sequel, people! I'll be glad to make "A New Series of Hamtaro 2" for everyone! Well I've got to go now. C ya! Oh yeah, before I forget..  
  
Thank you, PeachyKeen, Katy-Chan, AeroShamu, burnfist, KK, and all the rest of the people who reviewed this fic! I am very happy that you all liked this! If you want a sequel, be sure to tell me when you review the epilogue! 


End file.
